


The Price of Salvation

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: The war is building, the death toll is in the hundred thousands, but when it is learned that another race from the Gamma quadrant is willing to join forces, all may not be lost, but… They are an Empire that demand that certain traditions are to be followed, and it falls on the shoulders of one man to fulfill them if the Alpha quadrant is to survive the war with the Founders. So when all seems to be coming together, will the price of the Alpha quadrants salvation be too high of price for one man to pay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Violence and rape indicated, but not graphic. Please be aware of possible triggers.  
> This story was written many years ago.

Julian settled himself in his quarters on Deep Space Nine after the long mission on the Defiant. The war was hell, no other way of putting it, for he was losing more lives everyday, and the toll of people he knew that had died was rising as well. His sensitive soul couldn’t take much more of the anguish, so he did what he could to cope, he closed it up. He turned cold to everyone, especially friends. He became more “Vulcan like” than some Vulcans he knew. Being compared to a Vulcan was Garak’s current addition to the explanation of his indifferent behavior; others had just used arrogant, smug, or cold son-of-a bitch. To some degree they were all true. It was the only way he could deal with the searing pain of death attempting to conquer his very existence. 

The part of him that was still strong enough to slip through the walls he had built around his soul cried out how lonely it was. This madness had to end. He sighed for sleep was avoiding him again, for his mind was talking with his intruding spirit, which he wished he could shut up. He needed to get some rest, so he reached under his mattress, and there he found the mild sedative he had stored for just such a night. To his regret, there were more and more nights that needed the use of this little crutch, but if he was to function at his best, he needed it. He fixed the dose, and then applied the hypo to his neck injecting the sedative. He placed it back under the mattress, then laid there waiting for the ramped thoughts of guilt, fear, hope, and hopelessness to fade into oblivious.

Julian awoke hours later to a familiar sound, not his alarm, but his com badge. He shifted around to find it on his nightstand where he left it as it chimed again.

“Sisko, to Bashir.”

“Bashir here, Captain”

“I need you to report to Ops in dress uniform on the double,” Sisko snapped.

Julian was taken back by such a strange order. “Dress uniform?”

“You heard me, Doctor. And I also said on the double,” Sisko said again, and then closed the channel.

Julian had no idea what this was all about, but did what he was ordered to do. About twenty minutes later he arrived in Ops to see the rest of the senior staff gathered, but none of them were dressed any differently then normal. It was Jadzia that walked up to him with curiosity in her eyes.

“Julian, what’s this all about?” she asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I was ordered to report here in dress uniform?” Julian replied looking more puzzled.

Miles walked up to join the Doctor, and the Commander. “There are two Starships out there, one of which is the Anowa. I know for a fact that’s a heavy brass ship, Julian. You sure you don’t know what’s going on?”

Julian looked coolly annoyed at everyone assuming he was in on the situation, “Chief, if I knew, I would either tell you or inform you that it was classified. I did not do either, so therefore I do…not…know.”

Before anyone else could pressure the young doctor on the matter, the Captain’s office doors opened as Sisko, also in dressed uniform, stepped out with Admiral Ross, in dress uniform as well. It was Ross that spoke first. “Ah, Doctor, glad you could join us so quickly. We must be going.”

“Going, Sir?” Bashir asked, completely in the dark about what was happening.

“Everything will be explained to you and Captain Sisko once we get where we’re going,” the Admiral stated firmly, but gently.

The only comfort he could find in this matter was that he was not the only one in the dark, for the Admiral had admittedly let him know that Sisko didn’t know the full situation either. But Julian knew that Sisko knew more than he did. With only a shrug to the other officers on the bridge, he moved over to the transporter pad with the Admiral and the Captain. 

They beamed to the Anowa, where he and the Captain were escorted toward a large conference room, but there was a small room adjacent just outside the larger room, and it was there that they were escorted to. Inside the room was the President of the Federation, Ambassador Sarket from Romulus, Ambassador KA’Ch’lik from the Klingon Empire, and Ambassador T’upie from Vulcan. All the main powers of the Alpha quadrant were in this room; one good critical strike and the war effort would tip greatly for the Founders. Julian now was more nervous than before, so called on his “Vulcan like” persona to help him out. He waited for proper introductions to be made, then took the seat that was offered him. He couldn’t help but feeling on the spot, especially when they asked him to sit right in the middle, surrounded by everyone. His eyes scanned the room; he could feel all eyes were on him. It wasn’t his imagination. They were really staring at him. Only Sisko wasn’t watching at him. He looked on edge, wanting an explanation, only now Julian wanted one even more.

The President of the Federation closed his dark human eyes, rubbing his large throbbing temple, a draw back to being one-third Varillian. He looked exhausted, his movements were slow and with effort. The more Julian looked the more he could see that everyone with the exception of Sisko and himself looked very drained. He saw the President gain his focus and it was aimed at himself.

“Doctor Bashir,” he said as warmly as his tired voice could let him. “There is so much I wish to explain, but so little time to do so.”

“Get to the Point!” The Klingon Ambassador shouted.

The President glared at the Klingon then eased his look when gazing back toward Julian. He let out a tired breath before continuing. “To make a VERY long story short, there is much I can’t go into now. The point,” he said looking at the Klingon before he had a chance to interrupt again, “is we find ourselves in an interesting position. A position that hinges on you, Doctor.”

Julian’s eyes went wide. What could he possibly do that made that much of a difference that would bring the quadrant brass out in force like this? “Me?” he said, his voice almost cracking.

“To explain,” the President said, shifting in his seat, tired of being in it. “We have come to find out that there is another Empire on the far side of the Gamma quadrant, known as the Arabus. They have been very successful in dealing with and holding off the Founders, and have proved to us that they are indeed capable of helping us bring this war to a quick end. However, they are a very traditional people, and had several non-negotiable requests that need to be met before a full treaty can be made. One of them is that the main powers of the Alpha quadrant that were not under Founder rule, come together in their own treaty, so that only one official Alliance will be made between them and us.” Then the President shifted again, this time not from being tired of sitting. “The second,” he hesitated. “Is that all treaties or alliances of this magnitude need to be sealed in their traditional manner. This being…a marriage between a member of their Royal family and a member of the Alpha quadrant.” The President finally said. 

Julian was feeling even more puzzled, “You need me to do a physical? To see if they’re compatible?” He inquired.

“You naïve little targ, don’t you get it!” KA’Ch’lik shouted.

“Ambassador!” the President snapped.

“Doctor, have you ever heard of the saying, the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few, or the one?” The Vulcan Ambassador inquired.

Julian only nodded as he looked at his Captain, then back at the President for more understanding. The President looked like he didn’t like what was happening, but Julian could see that he had resigned himself to whatever decision had been made. “When we started this process of making this treaty, we…we thought that we would have say on who would be chosen to represent the Alpha quadrant, but it recently turned out that they have made the choice clear of who that shall be,” the President said calmly.

The Romulan Ambassador looked at the Federation President with much impatience. “Could you hurry this formality up, we don’t have a lot of time here!”

“This is not a formality. He has a choice,” the President said.

“Wait!” Bashir exclaimed, the reality of the situation just hitting him. “Are you telling me…that you want me?” 

“No! They do, Doctor. They made it quiet clear that they want you to marry their Prince in order for this Alliance to transpire, and time is not on our side,” Sarket stated impatiently.

“Mr. President, you can’t really expect Doctor Bashir to…” Sisko started but was interrupted.

“Prince?” Julian lost his composer. “Are you telling me that you’re going to marry me off to an alien male? Do they know that I’m a male?” His face paled, “Why me?”

“No one is going to force you to do anything, Doctor,” Ambassador T’upie stated, placing certain inflections in her voice to sooth the young man before he became emotionally hysterical. “The Arabus chose you. We are only informing you of the situation. There was no reason given for their choice. They only stated that the matter was not open for negotiation, it is to be you or no one. No one means no alliance, that simple.”

“Why are we messing with this pretense?” The Klingon shouted. “He doesn’t have anymore of a choice than we did. Time is running out let’s get this over with!”

“Wait a minute!” Sisko shouted, this time trying to give some protection to the young officer under his command.

“We don’t have a minute,” Sarket snapped, pushing some of her dark hair behind her right pointed ear.

“Why?” Julian said as calmly as he could manage.

The Federation President looked sympathetically toward the young man. “There is a Jem Hadar armada heading our way right now as we speak. We’ve moved, as many vessels as we can here to head the armada on directly, but we just didn’t find out soon enough to have our full forces here. Without the additional aid from the Arabus…” He let his words trail off, and then began anew. “They are very honorable people according to what we have come to know about them. If you agree to marry the Emperor’s youngest son they will consider the matter done. They have already placed enough of their forces nearby so they could intercept the armada in minutes. Their technology has proven extremely valuable to fighting the Founders and the Jem Hadar, Doctor. I don’t like this any more than anyone else in the Federation would, but I felt that I had to ask this of you. I’m sorry there was no way to prepare you ahead of time for this, but things have been happening very fast, as you well know.”

Julian took in the words of the President, and then faded his mind out of the rest of the discussion that was going on before him. Both T’upie and KA’Ch’lik were right. The needs of the many did outweigh the needs of the few or the one, him. He was being given an opportunity to help bring the war to an end, so Ka’Ch’lik was also right…he didn’t have a choice. What was one life compared to billions that could be saved if he just agreed, besides he wasn’t really sacrificing that much. He didn’t have a family, or a love interest…interested in him anyway, and he wasn’t that inclined to his medical practice anymore. “I agree,” he said softly.

Though his voice was just above a whisper, it carried enough power to silence the arguing delegates. Sarket, and Ka’Ch’lik looked pleased that this matter was closed, as the Federation President and T’upie just seemed relieved. Only Admiral Ross and Sisko looked upset by his decision. “Very well, Doctor Bashir,” the President said calmly. “The Arabus delegation is waiting for us in the main hall. They indicated that a ceremony of agreement would be acceptable. Once it is done they will join us to face off the armada. We will give you a few minutes before you are presented,” he said with an even more tired voice. Then he stood along with everyone else in the room exiting out a side door, followed by everyone but Sisko, and Bashir.

“Julian, how can you do this? You don’t know a thing about these people? Hell, Doctor, you don’t even know what species classification they are in!” Sisko fumed at the young man, angrier at the archaic practice of arranged marriages for sealing political arrangements. 

Julian had once again started his withdrawal into himself, making a mental note to get some Vulcan training on controlling his emotions, for he would need it. 

He looked at Sisko, sorrow in his eyes. “The real question Captain, is how could I not? How could I say no, then stand by and let millions of people die, if by saying yes, making my sacrifice, I can save them? I know people will still die, Captain, but not as many, as it might have been if I said no.” He closed his eyes; he really was going to need that Vulcan training, for his soul was in a whirl. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he was still afraid of what he was getting himself into. Sisko was right, he didn’t have a clue. He realized that he didn’t know if they were humanoid, much less the Prince’s name. A wave of hysteria, panic started to fill him. He forced himself to breathe and calm down. He opened his eyes when he felt a touch on his shoulder. 

Sisko was looking at him with admiration, and concern. “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I couldn’t have said no, either. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but no matter what I’ll be here for you if I can.” Sisko looked guilty, “I know I haven’t always been there when you needed me, Julian. But I promise I won’t let you down this time.” 

Knowing that someone would stand by him during this ordeal helped Julian to keep the fear of his decision at bay. “Thank you, Captain.” 

*************

The hall was large, and Julian felt very small standing at the entranceway. The room was filled with almost a hundred people, none that he didn’t recognize in some way. Then he looked at the group of individuals that stood gathered by the presidential podium. Their dress was of a colorful nomadic style of earth’s old Middle Eastern cultural, their skin various shades of olive like his own, some lighter, some darker. Their hair came in various colors like most humans, in fact the only obvious differences he could see was their eyes. They ranged from very dark to very light purples. There were at least ten he believed were guards or warriors by the combination of archaic and modern weapons they bore. The others were dressed well, in accordance to their culture, in bright designed robes, pants, and tunics. When Julian heard his name and saw the gesture of the President, he mustered all his courage and self control to calmly as possible walk down the center of the hall to where the Arabus delegation was moving toward him. They met in the center.

An elder man stepped forward toward Bashir and bowed before speaking. His voice was strong and clear. “Bashir, master of medicine, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Ra’Dash, Royal liaison for His majesty King Etresneal Soullaren. Since time is of the essence, I first beg your forgiveness for the rushing of today’s ceremony. It is usually a full day event intended to honor the betrothed as they are anointed to the Royal status.” He said in a fatherly way, and with a warm smile.

“There is nothing to forgive,” Julian said calmly with understanding.

“Thank you. So you know a later celebration will be held when time allows.” Ra’Dash turned briefly and beckoned. From a side entrance, another procession of Arabus people came in, this time six where pushing in a rectangular tank that would come up in depth to Julian’s shoulders, and it spanned five feet in length. Ra’Dash turned back toward the young human before him. “Since there is no royalty amongst your people, a ceremony of nobility must be preformed. There is nothing to be concerned about.” He stepped back as the procession arrived.

The six Arabus men brought the tank next to Julian then moved a step ladder to the end farthest away from Ra’Dash. They moved away, as four others came forth, two on each side of Julian, holding up a large tapestry on both sides of him, so only his head could be seen by those sitting in the audience. Julian only looked at the four men that held the thick beautiful cloth, then back at Ra’Dash. The older man was not indicating what Julian should do, no one was. It became very quiet in the room; even the Klingons had silenced themselves. Julian was about to speak when he thought better of it. He made a decision, and if he were wrong, boy would he be humiliated. He moved toward the stepladder and noticed that the four moved with him, easily and without hesitation. Julian looked into the tank and saw a greenish blue liquid. He looked again to Ra’Dash, this time to see an eager pleased look in his face. Julian’s morbid side couldn’t resist thinking that this was probably acid, and that Ra’Dash wanted to see if he was stupid enough to step into it. Julian told that side to shut up, and slowly moved to remove his dress jacket. He could tell that no one from the Arabus delegation had a problem with this; in fact it seemed more and more of what he was suppose to do. He disrobed, feeling very vulnerable, and embarrassed. The fact that the hundred or so people couldn’t see his nakedness didn’t matter; he was still undressed before the major powers in the Alpha and now Gamma quadrant. The only one who could see him was Ra’Dash, and his face remained pleasingly calm. 

Julian took a deep breath then moved slowly up the steps, grateful that the tapestries were moving along with him most of the way. Those watching would see his strong sculptured chest, but no other tidbits of his anatomy. He saw the ladder lowered on the other side. He took each step slowly, carefully, for he didn’t know what he was stepping into. His actions were based on trust, trust that the Federation wouldn’t have set him up as a literal sacrificial lamb without telling him, or the Arabus wasn’t trying to kill him for some unknown reason. He saw Ra’Dash move to the middle outside of the tank, and with a small gesture, encouraged Julian to come down and forward. Julian took the first step into the liquid; it was cooling. He moved down and forward. He was over half way in when he felt his lower body begun to tingle. His eyes shifted to Ra’Dash, but no concern or malice was on the older man’s face, so Julian continued. He reached the middle where the liquid reached just under his shoulder blades.

“By the ancient rights bestowed on me by the goddess of life and the father of time, I decree an end of what was and to rejoice in the birth of who shall be,” Ra’Dash said, in a loud ceremonial tone. Then reached out and firmly, but gently pushed Julian under the liquid, holding him under. “A noble soul dwells within and now shall be set free of common bonds. May blessings of the sister fates that follow the mother and the father guide his steps to honor and glory.” When he finished, he let go so Julian could come up for air.

Julian was not expecting this, so when he got pushed under it took more self-control than he thought he had not to push himself back instantly. He could hear the words being spoken, and did his best to stay still, even when his entire body tingled, and his eyes burned. Once he felt the older man’s hand move, he shot up in a second, letting his lungs fill with air, his hands moving to wipe as much liquid of that stuff out of his eyes. It didn’t help that his hands were covered with this stuff too. 

“Over here,” he heard a whisper.

Through blurry eyes, he saw that Ra’Dash had moved to the other end of the tank and was indicating that Julian should move toward him, so he did so. Julian was grateful when he got to the other side of steps to feel a towel being placed in his hands. He wiped his face, and though his eyes teared up from the foreign substance, he could at least see again. He moved to the top of the stairs again, glad that only one person in this hall could really see him undressed. He was about to step down to the final step when he felt a hand on his chest. He looked to see that the elder had stopped him.

“A question,” he said formally. “Why have you chosen this path?”

Julian had wished for the hundredth time that he was filled in on the particulars of this ceremony, for he would hate to say or do the wrong thing. Since he didn’t know what he should say, he responded the only way that he could, honestly. “For the lives of my people,” he said formally. It was difficult to concentrate, for the tingling sensation hadn’t stopped. He felt even more sensitive to his surroundings, and he didn’t like it. However, he was glad to see a smile appear on the lips of the Elder and a cheer come from the crowd of Arabus.

“The nobility in you is pure,” the Elder spoke with pride. Then with a gesture two more Arabus males came forward carrying clothing. They moved in and helped Julian to get dressed, never letting his feet touch the floor from the ladder until they were covered in soft white slippers. The outfit they dressed him in was a shiny bright white, which was softer than velvet and as light as cotton on his skin. A pair of loose pants and a sleeveless vest like shirt, which he noticed, had a symbol on it. It appeared that someone had taken the StarFleet symbol used in their com badge design, the laurels of the Federation, and the medical staff, and combined them into his own symbol of gold, green, and silver. This crest was on his left, where his badge would have been, and it was on his vest shirt, as well as the matching jacket-like robe he was being given. His hair was gently toweled and brushed back. 

“I present his highness, Prince Julian Bashir of the Alpha quadrant, betrothed to his highness, Prince Sharren Soullaren of the Arabus Empire.” Ra’Dash announced. 

The tapestries dropped as the entire Arabus procession and delegates bowed to him in respect. The rest of the assembly stood and applauded, while the Klingons howled their approval. Everyone in the stands looked thrilled at witnessing the ceremonial birth of the Alpha quadrant’s first prince, everyone but Sisko, and Admiral Ross. 

The elder Arabus bowed even deeper to Bashir then stepped forward to him. “With your permission, your highness, I shall contact his majesty and inform him that the ceremony is done and the engagement is official,” he said warmly.

Julian was still tingling from head to toe from whatever chemical was in the dunk tank he just experienced. He blinked at the liaison for a moment before realizing that the man would not move an inch if he didn’t speak. “Of…of course, do what needs to be done. I know time is critical,” he spoke quickly and quietly.

Ra’Dash’s smile eased Bashir’s nerves, for it gave him the feeling of approval, which Julian most needed at the moment. The older Arabus gestured, and two very strong warriors stepped up, both about Julian’s age, but bigger in build and height. They both had dark brown hair, though different features, including dark and light violet eyes. “They are your Tanall, or your shadows in your language. They will be by you day and night to see that you are safe, for their lives are forfeited if you are ever harmed.” The older man spoke. Before Julian could protest, the older Arabus turned to move away to fulfill his duty of informing the King that all was done for now.

Julian looked around, to see that all the Arabus people, even the two shadows were still bowing, even though everyone else in the stands was now moving either down toward him, or away with Ra’Dash. “Please,” he said softly. “You… you don’t need to keep doing that anymore,” he quietly insisted. It was one of the shadows that acknowledged his words first by standing up, then with a slight snap of his fingers, everyone else looked to see that they could stand. “Please…um, go about your…business,” he added, unsure of what to say. 

“Forgive me, your highness, but you are our ‘business,” a strong warrior woman spoke gently. “I am Jada, your assistant if it pleases you,” she said giving a brief bow. “The rest that are not your Tanall, are your guards and servants.” She said sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, I don’t need any servant,” Julian said automatically. “Though any assistance you can give me on adapting to your culture would be very helpful.” It was just then that Julian noticed that no one was being allowed past the Arabus personnel. “Is something wrong?” he asked Jada, pointing to the crowd of people being turned away.

Jada smiled warmly, “No your highness. You have not informed us that you wish to be greeted.” She then bowed again her smile gone, “forgive me; I have already not served you well. We are use to serving a fully trained noble, who instructs us to meet their needs.” She replied humbly.

Julian didn’t like this idea at all, but it was way too late to back out now, what was done was done, and he had no choice but to get use to their culture. “There is nothing to forgive. It would seem that this is going to be an adjustment for both of us. I don’t usually give orders outside of a medical situation, and your not use to not getting them,” he smiled weakly. “Um…let them through, no reason to be rude,” he said mildly, trying to control his embarrassment, and fear of the situation.

The first one through the Arabus crowd was Captain Sisko, who sized up the young man with scrutiny before giving a Fatherly-approving smile. “Well, how does it feel to be the first Royal son of the Alpha quadrant?” He teased in hopes of lightening the young mans tense mood.

It worked, for Julian had to let out a nervous laugh to the question asked. “Nauseating,” he chuckled. “My body is tingling from head to toe, my stomach is doing gymnastic maneuvers that I would have thought up until now physically impossible,” he laughed. “Captain…”

“Um…Ben,” Sisko interrupted, his warm smile shifting a little. “Doctor, I’m afraid I’m not your commanding officer anymore,” he said sadly. “I was informed during the ceremony that you have been retired as a fleet officer, and reassigned to Ambassador status, even though through agreement, we are to officially recognize you as our Prince,” he said giving his best supporting smile. 

More reality of the situation was starting to sink in, “What happens now?” he asked softly. “This means I’m not going back to DS9?”

“I don’t know, Julian,” Sisko said, his concern also showing. “But, I’ll find out,” he said then turned to move then stopped. “No matter what, don’t leave here until you and I speak again, okay?”

Julian nodded his understanding, and then watched Ben Sisko move away in the all too familiar I’m-on-a-mission stride. Julian than looked at Jada who was standing nearby and the two shadows even closer, he smiled shyly. “Well…Jada, I’m Julian,” he said trying to initiate conversation.

“Yes, your highness,” she smiled.

“I guess dropping the title is out of the question,” he chuckled softly.

“Under the circumstances it would not be proper, your highness,” she stated softly. “Your pride and honor is our pride and honor. If we fail you, or you fail us, we all fail as one,” she stated. Then she soften her look even more, “we are very much aware that you are not schooled in our ways as of yet, your highness. But don’t concern yourself with so much. We know that you are an honorable and good man. Your reputation of your great deeds has preceded you.”

Julian raised an eyebrow; “Great deeds? I’m only a doctor, not a hero,” he replied gently.

Jada and the two men beside Julian smiled warmly. The shadow with the darker eyes actually spoke, “forgive me your highness, I am Orin, and this is Kaye. The very fact that you deny your deeds proves to us even more how worthy you are. I am honored to be your Tanall,” he spoke with pride, and then bowed. 

“As am I, your highness” Kaye said then bowed as well.

“If I please you as your assistant, I too am honored to serve you, your highness,” Jada added also bowing. 

Julian then noticed that the entire Arabus crowd bowed briefly once again. “Um…I...I don’t know, really I don’t know of what great deeds your talking about.”

“If I may be so bold to speak again, your highness,” Orin said. “I would like to tell you of my favorite tale.”

Julian couldn’t but help smile, to hear them talking to him was much a relief then to being stared at. None of the congregation aside from Sisko came to speak to him, only indicating louder, that he was just a show to them. But he could feel that it wasn’t so much a show to these people. “Please, feel free to speak all you want.” He then saw the rest of the now twenty Arabus move around him, to hear Orin’s favorite tale of his supposed great deed.

“My favorite among all your great deeds, it the test of heart,” Orin smiled. 

Julian couldn’t but help feel a warm sensation in his chest at the sight of the full lips curled up and the boyish look across the warrior’s face. It was also then that he noticed that the tingling had finally stopped. “Test of heart?” he inquired.

“Oh, yes,” Orin said eagerly. “The tale goes that you and another of your people were stranded on Meramis, with a group of rebel Jem Hadar. Even though they were apart of a race that was causing great damage to your home, you found out that they were attempting to separate from the Founders. Though at first they tried forcing you, it wasn’t until you saw a suffering people that you decided to help them, even if it meant helping the race that hurt your people. The test came that you chose compassion on the individual, against the general hatred that flowed between your races. Even though your work was destroyed by the other, you did your best to help, and the rebel Jem Hadar returned the favor by fighting off the others giving you and your companion time to flee, though you were reluctant to leave them,” he finished, a glow of awe in his eyes.

Julian was stunned. He and Miles were the only ones who knew of that situation, or so he thought, for he could have easily been brought up on charges of treason. “Um…how…how did you know about that?” he said softly. “Even my people don’t…” he quieted up. 

“Oh, one of the rebels were captured and spoke everything before being sentenced, but one of our ‘eyes’ sent word of the tale back to us,” Jada said, also beaming with a strange pride over the tale just told. Then her eyes shifted then she stood up stout, as did everyone else around Julian.

Julian turned around to see everyone standing tall, then part to allow Ra’Dash to return along side of Captain Sisko, Ambassador T’upie and the Federation President. Julian stood strong, already feeling it important to show streanght to represent not only the people he was now representing but along with the rest of the Alpha quadrant. “Mr. President, Ambassador, Captain, Ra’Dash’” He said addressing them all with respect.

“Prince Bashir, your actions and noble sacrifice here today has reflected great honor to your people,” Ra’Dash said with pride.

“I would concur, your highness,” Ambassador T’upie added.

“As do I,” interjected the President. “Reports are already coming in that the armada was met by the Alpha quadrants forces and the Arabus’s fleet giving a 4 to one ratio. Though battle has been engaged, reports of the Jem Hadar fleeing, most likely by Founders’ orders, are flying in,” he added with a smile.

“Then it worked?” Julian asked, wanting a confirmation that his actions here today did make a difference in the war.

“Yes, your highness, it did,” the Federation President replied, the tired voice replaced with one of triumph.

Julian was relieved, and then his initial question to Sisko returned. “Um…what happens now?”

Ra’Dash stepped forward. “Your highness is free to return to the station until the marriage ceremony has been fully arranged. That should be in two weeks. His highness, Prince Sharren Soullaren will arrive in a few days, allowing you both some time to meet before hand. After the wedding, it is his Majesties' wish that you return home with us to Soullaren, home of our Royal family.”

Julian took the information with grace, at least he’ll have a chance to say good-bye to some people he’s been a real jerk too. “It there ‘anything’ special I’m to do once I’m there?” he asked quietly.

“That will be between your husband, and his Majesty,” Ra’Dash said simply. 

“Um…when can I go back to the station?” Julian asked, tired of feeling like a show poodle on display.

“When ever you like, your highness,” Ra’Dash said easily.

“I can understand your wish to be in some familiar territory, Doc…your highness,” The Federation President said. “Know that as long as Captain Sisko doesn’t mind, you are free to practice as a doctor on board DS9 for as long as you are there. The matter of CMO is completely in Captain Sisko’s hands,” he added, letting the young man know he didn’t need to fear being replaced as long as he didn’t want or have to be from outside means.

“Thank you, Mr. President,” Julian said as warmly as he could.

“No, your highness, thank you,” He replied.

 

********************

Rumors had been flying for hours of the sudden arrival of the Anowa, the quick departure of Captain Sisko, and Doctor Bashir. Then to add to the rumors, two dozen Starships, one dozen Romulan, and two dozen Klingon vessels arrived at the wormhole, sending the station populous in a whirl. Colonel Kira had just got one message from Sisko, have the station battle ready and stand by. She did just that, and watched as in pairs the Alpha quadrant’s ships moved through the wormhole in an aggressive maneuver. 

Signals were coming back that they met up with new allies. The word spread like wild fire that the Alpha quadrant had made some alliance and together turned the Jem Hadar away with their tails between their legs. Cheers filled the station, when the official report of this action to be true came in.

Elim Garak had been concerned when he heard that Julian was being whisked off the station by big brass without any prior notice. He knew that Julian didn’t like him as a friend anymore, but he still loved the young man nonetheless. He felt guilty that he had treated the doctor so badly not too long ago, so it made it even more important that he keep a protective eye on Julian. If anything happened to him, of which he could prevent, he’d never forgive himself. He never found security so tight before, even his skills proved futile. He had no idea what was going on anymore than anyone else on the station, and that wasn’t acceptable. 

He found an excuse to make his way to Ops only to be disappointed that no one up there had a clue to the Doctor’s sudden departure, or the sudden arrival of alliance forces, and the current victory the Alpha quadrant was experiencing. He was there to hear that they were returning, as Captain Sisko was informing Colonel Kira, that there was going to be a lot of changes that he’ll have to explain later, and to expect twenty five guests, and an honor guard would need to be quickly assembled at airlock seven A.S.A.P., to greet the Arabus delegation. Garak’s curiosity had the best of him, so he left to make his way to airlock seven.

When the Colonel arrived with Lt. Dax, and Chief O’Brien, Constable Odo, and a dozen security guards to find Garak all ready there, she was about to explode. But time was not on her side, for the Arabus delegates had arrived. The air lock rolled back to reveal Captain Sisko and an older man with dark olive skin, very human looking except for the distinctive violet eyes. Kira was about to step forward with a greeting, when she saw Sisko hold up a hand to wait. She then saw the procession of Arabus that was following. 

Captain Sisko came to stand by Kira’s side. “This is His Majesty Soullaren’s liaison, Ra’Dash, who is here to assist…” but he didn’t get a chance to finished when Ra’Dash turned then bowed, along with the rest of the group as Julian stepped through. 

Garak’s eyes bugged out. It was a combination of how good Julian looked in the strange outfit he was wearing and the actions of the Arabus people. He saw Julian looking a bit embarrassed, but handling himself with his usual grace.

Julian gave a small smile to his friends, and then moved to Ra’Dash, “Thank you,” he said softly. He saw Ra’Dash smile as he stood up, and the rest followed suit. “I would appreciate it, if… if I could keep a low profile, it…it would mean a lot,” he said quietly.

“Of course, your highness,” Sisko said with a warm smile.

Julian blushed; he saw all the wide eyes looking at him with a million questions in them. He felt that Sisko could explain it best, he needed some time to himself to think of all the changes that was a head of him. “Thank you, Captain.” He said softly, and then turned away to move down the hall only being followed by his shadows plus one.

It was an odd sensation, but he knew almost immediately that Garak was following him. He waited until he got around the far corner and stopped to turn to see Garak pop his head out, realizing he had been spotted. “Garak?” Julian asked softly, and then he noticed that his shadows had been aware of the Cardassian as well, for their hands were resting on their weapons. “It’s okay, he’s a friend, a good friend,” he added so the Tanall would know Garak was welcome to come around him. 

“Forgive me…Doctor?” he said unsure of what he had witnessed. Then knew by the look of anger from the two bodyguards next to the young man he had guessed wrong.

“It’s okay,” Julian said again, to his shadows. “No one on board knows yet, besides, I prefer if my friends were not so formal,” he said softly then turned his eyes back to his friend and a wave of guilt came over him. He knew now that he would miss Garak most of all, and he had treated him the worst of all. “Um…Garak, would you like to come to my quarters…I really could use a…friend to talk with right now,” he said shyly.

“Of Course,” he replied leaving the title out for now. He wanted to know what was going on, and why Julian looked so up tight, and miserable, regardless of the phony smile he was throwing everyone. “I’d be glad to.”


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Julian’s quarters, the young man took off his white jacket robe and was about to place it on the couch when Kaye automatically took it for him. This was getting on Julian’s nerves. “Thank you, Kaye. I was wondering if I could speak to Garak alone, if you please.” He said politely.

“But you are alone, your highness,” Orin said softly. “We are Tanall, shadows. We are sworn to keep your privacy until we cross the gates of the afterlife.” The dark eyed Arabus man spoke warmly.

Julian shifted on his feet; “Um…perhaps then you could wait in another room then?” he tried.

Kaye was about to say something, but Orin smiled his understanding. “Of course, your highness. We will look around first then wait outside by your bidding.” Then bowed to Bashir. He and Kaye inspected the several joining rooms, bedroom, bathroom, closets. When all as satisfactory, the two Tanall slipped outside.

Garak by this time had already keyed up some tea for the young doctor and some Kanar for himself. He was sitting on the sofa when the guards left. “Are you all right?” he asked with concern. He was only a little taken back as Julian sat right next to him on the couch, usually Julian would sit in the chair or on the other side of the couch. He could see the strain of emotion playing on the young man’s face.

“I’m okay, Garak. I’m just overwhelmed,” he said softly, trying to keep a grip on his emotions. “So much has happened so fast…I…I don’t know…” he let out a sigh. 

“Exactly what has happened, Doctor?” Garak asked his concern now doubled.

Julian sat back taking in a deep breath then explained about the alliance, and the traditional wedding that was needed for the alliance to be official in the Arabus peoples eyes. How he was chosen by them, not the Federation, and if he said no there would have been no alliance, no victory that just occurred in the war. Now he was to marry a man he didn’t know, and soon have to go to their home to stay.

“For the good of the state,” Garak whispered, never believing he’d ever despise those words as he did this moment. He placed a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder that had let a few tears of frustration fall down his cheek. “I can not say how difficult this will be for you, Doc…Julian. But you made the best decision, the only decision you could live with, and you saved lives. I don’t know if there will be anything I can do for you, but I am here should you have need of me,” the tailor said quietly.

Julian took the gentle heartfelt words warmly, and gave a caring smile. “Thank you, Garak. You’ve been a good friend and I…I…I’ve treated you so badly lately,” Julian said, almost a sob. “I…I…shouldn’t have pushed you away like that. I just couldn’t deal with the fact of losing anyone I…I cared about, so I decided not to, but I couldn’t stop caring…I’m sorry for being such a jerk,” he stammered out. Then with a swift move he hugged the Cardassian tailor tightly. Julian thought any second he’d be pushed away, but was pleasantly surprised to find he was not. Instead he felt strong arms embrace him tightly, lovingly. Being in this position he now knew why he pushed Garak away the hardest. He knew he loved Garak, but never thought the tailor could care for him beyond friendship, and he knew he would eventually risk his heart and that relationship for he would have to tell the Cardassian everything. Today seemed to be the day. “Elim,” he whispered softly his face still buried in the older man’s shoulder.

“Yes, Julian,” Garak responded in a matching whisper. His heart was racing, for he was holding his love in his arms for the first time, and now Julian had used his first name so sweetly, he felt like he would burst any second and confess his love to the young man.

“Elim,” Julian said again softer. “I…I…I love you, Elim.” Once the words were out, Julian closed his eyes so tight and held on to the Cardassian for dear life, fearing the wave of rejection that was about to hit.

Garak was stunned. His love just confessed that he loved him too. //Oh, great Gul,// Elim thought, //let this be true, and that I’m not just hearing things.// He gently lifted the young man’s face from his shoulder seeing how tight Julian’s face was closed, expecting the worst. “I’m sorry for disappointing you, Julian. But I happen to love you too,” Elim said with such warmth in his voice. He watched as the young man opened his eyes in disbelief, and joy at the news.

“Oh, Elim.” Julian said in a breathy tone, and then leaned in doing what he had wanted to do for years, kiss the man before him. He pressed his lips gently but firmly against the tailor’s, tasting the sweetness and warmth that came from them. He opened his mouth to welcome the exploring tongue, which he sucked on eagerly. A soft moan escaped from both men at the sensuous kiss. 

Garak had wanted the young man for so long; he didn’t think he could stop himself from expressing his love for Julian now that he knew the young man wanted him. He was unsure if he should wait or take the young man to the bedroom and ravage him delightfully. He wanted to hold on to Julian so tightly, he pulled the young man completely onto his lap, letting his hands caress the tight body he now held, completely.

“Yes,” Julian breathed out among kisses, as if he knew what Garak was thinking. “Yes, I want to be with you now,” he said again. He felt himself being lifted up off the couch moving toward his bedroom. His heart was racing, and he felt so hard he thought he might just explode before they had a chance to really do anything, for he hadn’t let his body feel so much in so long.

The rest of the night was filled with their love making, for the rest of the world as they were concerned, had been placed on hold. It was early the next morning when Elim awoke to hear the quiet sobs of his love next to him. He looked over to see Julian sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands crying. His heart constricted wondering if Julian was regretting this night. Not wanting to jump to conclusions but needing to know, “Julian? Do you…do you regret last night?” he asked softly.

Julian was startled by the sound of Garak’s voice and jumped around to see his love’s concerned face. He wiped his eyes seeing what Garak was referring to. “Oh, no, Elim, no. I don’t regret being with you, not for a second,” he said quickly so there would be no doubt. “The only regret I have is…is that I waited so long to tell you, and…and now it’s too late,” He said, tears starting to fall down his cheek again.

“Too late?” Garak asked puzzled.

“Certainly you haven’t forgotten? I’m promised to marry another in two weeks, and then I’ll be leaving DS9 and the Alpha quadrant probably forever.”

“Julian, can’t you…” But Garak didn’t finish the question. He knew that it was unfair to place Julian in the situation of even considering backing out, especially when he knew Julian wouldn’t. Julian’s sense of honor wouldn’t let him. He then reached up to caress the tender face of his love, “Then let us not think about it yet. Let us just love each other as much as we can,” he whispered, pulling the young man down to him for a kiss.

*************

A week had gone by, and Julian had learned much about the Arabus culture. Being a member of the Royal family had many privileges, and many responsibilities. When Ra’Dash told him about the medical facilities, and how no one of the Royal house had been a member of them in years, Julian felt a spark of hope. He asked Ra’Dash if he could participate in the medical overseeing of the Arabus people, and though the liaison to his Majesty informed him that it would be up to the King and his soon to be husband, he didn't see why not.

Garak had spent every night with Julian, and Bashir was a bit concerned that his Tanall wouldn’t approve of his behavior, since he was considered now engaged. He was relieved to see they didn’t show any sign of disapproval. In fact, Orin had quietly informed him that it was understood that he would want to say good-bye to the one he’d be leaving behind, and never concern himself, for as Tanall Julian’s actions were private, and confidential.

Everyone was feeling awkward about the situation surrounding Julian. Miles O’Brien had blown a gasket when he heard of what was expected of the young doctor, but as Julian explained it, better for one man to give a little than thousands to give a lot. Fortunately they only had to address the young man by his newfound title when Ra’Dash was around, or when some upper brass stopped in to make pleasantries. They were really hear to speak with the King’s liaison, but paid their respects nonetheless. 

Julian hated it, but hearing the news that the Founders had backed down, except for their hold on Cardassia, he knew it was worth it. He learned to mix and mingle with grace among the visiting dignitaries, as he had done as a small child with his parents. His Father actually sent word that he was ‘proud’ that his son had made such a noble sacrifice for the Alpha quadrant. It was then that Julian thought that if he was being used, he could do a little pushing back of his own.

He had contacted the Federation President, surprised at how fast his signal went though, and asked if his father could be pardoned from prison so he and his mother could attend the wedding. The President was all too happy to comply with his request, even asking how Julian was doing under the circumstances. Julian believed that the man may have actually cared one way or the other how he felt. Playing the game, he eased any concerns the President had over the matter, and thanked him again for giving his father a full pardon of the charges that had been against him. He was surprised again at the news that the President would bring them with him when he came for the wedding, so his parents wouldn’t have to worry about transportation. Julian decided that the Federation President was a good man after all, just in a bad situation and made the best decision he could, just like Julian.

*********** 

Now Julian stood dressed in one of the many new outfits given him by the Arabus delegation, waiting with nervous anticipation by the airlock. Everyone was there to greet the Arabus Prince, who was arriving to meet his betrothed. Julian stood far in the background, as was custom with Orin, Kaye, and Jada by his side. During the long week he was glad to have such good people with him to give support. Even Garak was there, but he had to be in the crowd like everyone else, for it would not have been proper for him to be with Julian at this point. They both knew that tonight would probably be their last night together, for Julian didn’t want to make any waves at this stage of the wedding. He learned that even if the Arabus people would understand to a degree, that it would be best that Julian get use to the idea of being faithful, and letting go of the man he loved. This thought pounded in his heart as the air lock opened, revealing another large procession of Arabus guards, and officials. Toward the end Julian spotted who must have been the Prince.

The young man was about his age, larger build and slightly taller. He had long dark blond hair that whipped around his smooth cool features. His lavender eyes were like steel, very little warmth coming from them. Julian couldn’t suppress the shiver he felt looking into those cold eyes. Perhaps it’s just a political face, he thought to himself. //He could be just as bothered by this whole thing as I am,// Julian concluded. He ignored the little voice inside him that was telling him to run while the running was good. 

Finally it was his turn to be introduced to the Prince by Ra’Dash. He approached in the customary fashion, slow, his eyes down, and then bowed deeply before standing to face his husband to be. Julian gave a warm smile, regardless of the cold shiver that crossed his spine still seeing the cold eyes piercing right thru him. “It is an honor to become apart of your great house,” he said customarily. “It is my wish that I bring further honor and glory to your family.”

“It is I who is honored to have your house become apart of mine,” the Prince said in the customary fashion, his tone flat. “Your worth has long been proven, I see nothing but glory, and, honor with your addition to my family as to your addition to myself.” Then the Prince leaned in to place a customary kiss on his betrothed’s cheek. 

Julian felt the icy lips touch his hot skin, he could sense the disdain this man felt for him. He had been realizing recently, that he was more aware of how people felt around him, and become even more surprised to find out he was right. He concluded that it must have something to do with that chemical he was bathed in, for as he traveled throughout the station, he got that tingling sensation from time to time. He didn’t have time to analyze the chemical; he had been too busy preparing for this moment. In one simple touch he knew he needed to watch his step around his husband to be. Tonight would have to be the last with him and Garak.

Julian’s thoughts were so tossed with the knowledge of how his new mate couldn’t stand him, he lost track of where he was walking bumping in to Prince Soullaren. 

“Watch it!” the Prince quietly snapped.

Julian stepped back, quietly intimidated. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Save it,” the Prince said coldly then moved onward, placing a false smile on his face. The only ones to witness the scene were the Tanalls and Jada.

The young women moved quietly up to her new Prince, “Do not take him so harshly, my Prince,” she said softly to Julian. “It is difficult on him as well. It is the price of being born Royalty. He will adjust, like you will,” she smiled, and then moved back to her position behind the Tanall.

The whole idea of Prince Sharren Soullaren arriving so early was for the two men to get to know each other. Except for a handful of public receptions, the Prince had made no effort to see Julian, or let him visit. Julian was becoming even more afraid of what his future had in stored for him, that even if he said his intimate good-byes to Garak, he couldn’t think of another place he needed to be the night before the wedding. He now lay deeply curled in his lover’s arms, shaking. 

“Jahkim, perhaps you are over reacting. He may simply not be any more inclined to this wedding than you are, that’s all,” Garak said, trying to lend his support to his young love, though the thought of losing him forever to another was tearing his heart out. 

“No, Elim. I know he hates me.” Julian sat up looking into the beautiful blue eyes he would miss so much. “Just like I can feel how much you love me, I can feel how much he disdains me. I can feel it. I know it. But what am I to do? I can’t back out; too much is at stake. The Founders may have backed off, but the war has not officially ended” he said hastily. “Oh, my love, I must really be a selfish man to lay here with you on the night of my wedding day, wishing that I did not agree to this matter,” he said curling up again to Garak. “Even thinking about backing out of it, knowing that so many lives would be at stake.” 

“No, Jahkim. You are not being anything but human. If you were as selfish as you claim, you would either have had backed out, or would not be going through with this tomorrow, as we both know you will. Just remember,” Garak said shifting so he could look Julian in his eyes. “No matter what, I’ll be here for you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Julian said, understanding what Garak was telling him.

“You don’t have to, it’s what I want, and it’s what I will do. I love you Julian Bashir, and nothing in this universe is going to change that. This time we have spent together means everything to me, I shall cherish it always, Jahkim. But I want you to at least try and find some happiness where you are going. If you need me, I will find my way to you, this I swear.” Garak vowed.

“Oh Elim,” Julian said, new tears building in his eyes.

“Shhh, Jahkim. You should rest; you have a long day tomorrow.”

Julian pulled the tailor closer to him, “I don’t intend to get much sleep tonight,” he whispered as he kissed his love passionately, wrapping his body around the older man. 

****************

Julian walked down the hall heading to the Turbolift, dressed in ceremonial whites for the wedding. He walked slowly with his Tanall who seemed to be filled with endless endurance. He found out that the two men take turns with two other Tanall whom Julian did meet, but Kaye and Orin where his first and therefore always to be by his side while Julian was awake. It was Orin that took notice of the young man’s lost look, and slow movement. 

“My Prince, is there something wrong?” He asked quietly, knowing he was stepping close to being out of line. With anyone but Julian he would be out of line for even speaking much less asking a personal question.

Julian looked up blinking at the dark eyed Tanall. “I can’t seem to shake this tingling feeling. It’s worse than I’ve ever…”

Julian didn’t even finish his words, when Kaye jumped behind him, and Orin in front pulling out their weapons. Orin hit a button on his weapon, as did Kaye. They shot out a wide beam of green light. 

Everything happened so fast. First Julian was telling Orin about his feeling, then his shadows were taking the defensive, next thing he knew Julian was thrown to the ground by Orin, as a changeling leaped from the bulk head attacking. It was over in seconds as Kaye shot the intruder and its form disintegrated immediately.

“Odo?” Julian shouted in horror at thinking it was the constable who had been just killed.

“No, your highness. It was not your constable, it was another changeling sent to do you harm,” Orin said as he helped the young man up to his feet.

“How, how do you know that?” Julian demanded a slight hysteria in his voice.

“Why because of you, my Prince,” Orin said as if it was obvious. “We didn’t think you would develop the gifts of the nobles, but it would seem that the Mother and Father have seen fit to bestow it on you.”

“Gift?” Julian asked puzzled, wanting to hit his com badge calling for Odo to make sure, but he no longer had one, not being in Starfleet any more.

“Sensitivity to danger, especially changelings,” Kaye said proudly. “That’s how come the founders can’t penetrate our Royal house, or any noble held facility. Our Nobles have the gift that allows them to be able to detect them instantly, no matter what form they take.”

“I am only glad that you spoke of this feeling before it had become too late,” Orin said in reliefe that all had ended well. “Are you all right, your highness?”

Julian didn’t feel all right, he felt like throwing up, and fainting for a starter. He took a couple of deep breaths. “How can you be so sure that it was ‘not’ Odo?”

“Since you have the gift, you must have been feeling Odo’s presents, but felt no threat from him. Since you felt a threat this time, even if you didn’t know what it was, it couldn’t have been your friend.” Orin replied using good logic.

“We need to report this,” Julian said. He felt sure enough to finally move and see for himself that Odo was well. He moved over to a com unit. “Bashir to Odo.”

“Odo here…your highness,” the Changeling said dryly.

A sigh of reliefe swept through Julian hearing the constable’s voice. “I was just attacked by a changeling, who is now dead thanks to my guards. I thought you should be informed that if there is one there may be others.”

“Are you all right, Doctor?” Concern overriding his formalities.

“Yes, I am fine. I think it would be wise for me to stay put until you arrive, and escort me to the promenade. Also, let Ra’Dash and his people know, they have ways of detecting changelings too.”

“Very well, Doctor. I’ll send word then be on my way, Odo out.”

Julian turned to his Tanall, smiling gratefully. “I owe you my life, thank you.” His voice was relived that his friend had not been hurt. “Could you tell me more about this gift? Can one actually tell what someone is feeling?” He asked curiously.

“I do not know much about it, not being a noble. But it has been said that some nobles are more gifted than others, and such things as knowing how others feel is not completely uncommon. Do you feel you can do this?” Orin asked quietly.

Kaye looked like a curious child, “Can you tell how I’m feeling?” he asked.

Julian laughed. “I don’t need a gift to tell that,” he joked. “It’s written all over your face.” Then Julian sobered himself looking at the young man seriously. “Hmm, no. No I can’t.” he said softly, then it occurred to him, that it was when Sharren had touched him that he knew for a fact the disdain the man had for him. “Wait,” he said softly. He reached out and touched the light-eyed Kaye on the face, and closed his eyes to the wave of emotions he suddenly felt. “Excited, nervous, concern…for me?” he said opening his eyes looking at Kaye with a warm smile. He saw Kaye take a step back blushing. “Thank you,” Julian said again, knowing that he did have a good friend in Kaye, and didn’t even need to touch Orin to know he had one in him too. 

“Jada can help you with this, even if she is not noble, she is trained to instruct in all areas.” Orin said. Then he turned to the sound of the Turbolift doors opening. He still had his weapon out and stepped in front of Julian.

“It’s okay, it’s only Odo, and there are no other changelings among them,” Julian stated quickly, but quietly to Orin.

“Shall we go,” Odo said flatly.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Julian said calmly. This news of this gift was fascinating, and freighting. It was another new change in his up coming life, and it also meant that Prince Sharren Soullaren really couldn’t stand him. 

****************

The ceremony was long, and on several occasions Julian had thought about running out on his own wedding. His eyes searched the crowd finally coming to rest on Elim Garak who stood in the closest corner he could manage, keeping a brave look on his face. Every time Julian thought he would falter he would look over to Elim, who’s very presence gave him courage. He knew how unfair it was to ask the tailor to be here today, but he couldn’t imagine getting through this without him. The last thing required was a kiss, very much like earth’s custom. It took all of Julian’s self control not to jump back from the cold touch of Sharren’s lips. His very touch made Julian’s skin crawl. He didn’t even want to think about having to consummate this marriage. 

There were only two highlights during the reception; one came in the form of his Mother and Father who greeted him very warmly. He was so glad that his Father was finally out of prison and more so that he had been able to make a connection with them, even if it was a small one. “I’m so glad you could be here,” Julian said after formal introductions had been made, and he could move off and be with his parents. 

“Oh, Jules, I hope you know what your doing?” His Mother asked with great concern.

“So do I, Mother. But it’s too late for that. I explained everything in the letter, and I’m sure the President did as well.” Julian said soothingly to ease his mother.

“Yes he did, son.” His Father said. “He’s almost as proud of you as I am. I can’t imagine how difficult this is going to be for you, but we’re here for you son, if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Father. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that,” Julian said warmly hugging both his parents in one embrace. 

“Oh, Jules. I think we do,” his mother said softly. 

The second highlight came toward the end of the evening. Julian had danced with at least two dozen delegates at least twice, and a few friends, even pulling Miles out to the dance floor once. The big Irish lug complained the entire time, but Julian enjoyed it none the less. Then Elim stepped forward asking Julian to the last dance of the evening. Julian was so happy to spend these last few minutes with his love. 

Garak stopped on the dance floor during the dance and presented Julian a small box. “My wedding gift to you,” He said softly.

Julian’s eyes sparked at the gift, and misted over at the thought as well. He opened it to find a silver engraved bracelet with beautifully carved symbols on it. “Elim, it’s lovely. What does it mean?” he asked pointing to the symbols.

“It’s Habation. I remember how taken you were with their romanticism of their old culture. That one means Jahkim, and this one translates to always.” Elim whispered. Then took the bracelet and placed it on Julian's wrist. “If you can’t get to me, send this and I’ll find my way to you.”

“Always my beloved,” Julian replied, not only repeating the words on the bracelet but felt in his heart. The two started dancing again, keeping the proper distance between them. Only their eyes kissed, and their souls intertwined tighter than anyone could have imagined. Then it was over.

**************

Julian had said his final good-byes to everyone then entered the huge ship that would be taking him to his new home. The room he was escorted to was very large. There was a large living room, and several side rooms. There Julian waited, wondering what was going to happen next. About an hour past when Sharren finally entered dismissing his and Julian’s Tanall, who promptly moved into one of the side rooms?

“Well, ‘husband’,” Sharren said dryly. “It looks like we need to get a few things straight.”

“I would agree,” Julian said softly. This Arabus man scared him.

“It was not ‘my’ idea that you be chosen as my betrothed. But that long story doesn’t matter now, we are married, and you belong to me. I only have to consummate our marriage but once a year. The rest of the time I have ‘no’ obligation to do so, do I make my self clear?”

Julian nodded. “I understand. That’s fine with me,” he added quickly.

“Oh, yes, that’s another thing,” Sharren said coolly as he stepped toward Julian and slapped him hard across the face. “I won’t take back talk or smart mouth retorts. The only reply you give me in public is yes husband, nothing else. You’re a showpiece, nothing more. Now get in the bed room and get undressed so we can get this over with.”

Julian’s body was quivering with anger. “No,” he said firmly as he stood up. “This wedding was not my idea anymore than it was yours, but I will ‘not’ be treated this way. I may be a showpiece, but the Federation will not tolerate this anymore than I will,’ he snapped back, still shacking inside.

Sharren’s steel eyes turned even darker. “The Federation is in no position to worry about you. You're just a formality to them, and my Father. If you don’t want to meet up with an unfortunate accident that could jeopardize the delicate alliance between the Alpha quadrant and the Arabus Empire, I suggest you figure out how little choice you have and cooperate,” he said stepping eye to eye with Julian.

Julian’s logical mind told him to cooperate, but he was now so angry he didn’t hear it. “Go to hell,” he spat. 

The punch in the stomach caught him off guard, then so did the punch in the face that sent him flying across the room. Julian rolled to his feet as fast as he could, lunging at the incoming form of Sharren, knocking him down on top of the glass table, which gave way under their combined weight. Julian let off a right cross to the Princes Jaw, then an upper cut from his left. Then received a hard right in his own face, sending him off the strong Arabus beneath him. 

Sharren rolled on top of Julian, delivering a few quick blows to the young man’s face, then pulled out a device from his pocket. He applied it to Julian’s shoulder, which sent several volts of electricity through the human’s body, leaving Julian unable to fight back, but aware enough of what was to happen next. Sharren seemed to become aroused during the confrontation, “It seems that you might be of some interest in my bed after all, human,” he quipped darkly. Then proceeded to rip off Julian’s clothes roughly, and raped him right there on the floor. When Sharren was done, he gathered himself up, and called for the Tanall. 

Orin and Kaye were devastated at the sight of Julian’s abused form now unconscious on the floor. 

“Let me remind you, that as Tanall, what you see and hear is to accompany you to your graves. If word of this gets out, it will be to your graves is where I will send you.” Sharren stated coldly then left the room with his own Tanall, leaving Orin and Kaye to care for the young man.

“What do we do?” Kaye asked his friend.

Orin looked seriously troubled over his discovery that his King’s son was a monster. “We care for and protect Prince Julian as best as we can,” he said solemnly. Then the two men gently picked up the unconscious young man and carried him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

When Julian awoke he was praying it was a just a bad dream, but the pain in his body, and the unfamiliar setting made the nightmare all too real. He felt a wave of fear flow through his body and took all his will power not to cry out for help…but from whom? It took a few more moments before he realized that he was not alone. His eye adjusted to the darkness and saw Jada sitting in a chair, her head resting on her arm on a table, asleep. She obviously had been sitting there for some time to have fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Julian didn’t mean to move, it was only natural for his body was stiff and ached badly, but when he moved he gasped in pain, startling the Arabus woman awake.

“Your Highness?” she cried in concern for him as she bolted from her chair to his side. “Take it easy, your Highness. You’re hurt and some of the wounds have not had enough time to heal,” she soothed as she aided in Julian becoming more comfortable by fixing his pillows. “Do you want something to drink?” she asked a strong sense of nurturing coming from her mannerisms. 

Julian realized that he didn’t trust his voice not to sound harsh, for he was feeling angry at what happened to him, and though it was unfair to this woman, she was ‘one of them’. “No. I want off this ship,” he said softly between clenched teeth. 

Jada’s eyes went wide, her dark skin paling just a touch. “I…I’m sorry your Highness. But…” she let her voice trail for a moment then finished. “But we left the station late last night. We will be back to Soullaren late this evening.” She knew this news would not bold well for the new prince, but he had a right to know, he was after all their newest noble. 

Julian’s mind whirled in a million directions at hearing the news that he had been out so long. He wanted off this ship and back on DS9, NOW! He found himself on the verge of a temper tantrum when it occurred to him, he was married now and his ‘husband’ had quiet literally told him that he was just a show piece. A mixture of emotions crossed his face as he looked at the Arabus woman standing next to his bed. She told him at the beginning that she was here to help him adjust and fill him in on the customs, now was a good time for her to start. “Do you know what happened to me?” he asked a mixture of shame and anger in his voice.

Jada lowered her eyes and spoke very softly. “I do not know the facts, but I know the wounds.”

Julian realized what she was saying. No one told her that he was raped but she had seen such things before. Great, he though sarcastically, while trying to cover his fear. “What options do ‘I’ have?” he asked quietly.

Jada was a smart woman. She knew from the wounds and the all too distant faces of Orin and Kaye what happened when they called her. As Tanall they were sworn to silence of the activities of the nobles. This situation was proof that there was a most definite flaw in that code of silence. She was horrified to think that a noble would do such a thing, much less to his new mate on their joining night. She had studied hard to understand much of the Federation customs as she could when she was chosen for this assignment; she was too honored that to fail would bring total disgrace to herself and the Royal Family. For a moment she wondered if she should not have bothered, for the King’s son had already done that, but she then realized she was failing the Prince in her care by avoiding his question. She understood what he wanted to know and pressed her lips together slightly before answering. “I’m afraid your Highness, that it would be your word against his, and at the particular moment…” 

“My word has no value,” Julian added for her. “Even though there is evidence?” he cried out, his anger now showing.

Jada unwillingly took a step closer to her noble charge. “Your Highness,” she tried to soothe. “You can bring this matter before his Majesty, but…”

“He wouldn’t believe or care one way or the other, right?”

“Ah, you’re learning,” came a cold familiar voice from the doorway. 

Jada turned around to see Prince Sharren and stepped back from the bed, her head bowed with each step. 

“Leave us,” Sharren snapped. He stood quietly at the door until Jada was gone then moved over to the bed. “You my picture bride,” he said, coining the phrase as an insult, “need to understand something. I tried to tell you last night, but you were not listening. You are now ‘my’ husband! You belong to ‘me’, get it?”

Julian’s eyes flared with anger. “I don’t belong to ‘anyone’, get it?” he shot back. 

Sharren’s cold laughter sent chills down Julian’s spine. “Have your ‘girl’ fill you in on Arabus Royal marital agreements,” he smirked. 

Julian didn’t need to ask, he could see in the bastard’s face what he was referring to. It was archaic and barbaric, but for some damn reason the Federation had agreed. Shit! He agreed, and as much as he hated it, he knew why. His eyes narrowed in cold disgust for this man. There was only one thing he wanted to know, “Why me? You said it wasn’t your idea, so who’s? Why me?” he snapped. Julian didn’t see the backhand coming as it struck him across the face bringing blood to his lips.

“The sooner you learn you place the healthier it will be for you,” Sharren snapped. “As to why you? Well if you ‘must’ know, it was my brother Rienowen’s bright idea. Unfortunately for him, our Father liked the idea, but not for the eldest born of our family. I would even venture to say that my dear brother has, oh what your people call it…a ‘thing’ for you,” he laughed. “I wonder what he would say if he could see you now? Hmm?”

“What’s your problem? Neither one of us asked for this situation. If you were so oppose to it, why didn’t you just tell your Father no?” Julian forced himself to sit up, doing his best to not show any pain on his face. The big picture of his situation was just starting to make itself clear; if he wanted to stay alive to reach home, he had to tread carefully around this psycho, now his husband. Julian could sense this man was dangerous, arrogant, and didn’t think much of humans much less Julian. 

“Humph! I don’t know what my brother could have been thinking when he recommend you so highly. My father is King Etresneal Soullaren,” he spoke with pride, “Just how many people do you think dare tell ‘him’ no?” Sharren glared at Julian. “I am of Royal blood, and I am duty bound to my father’s will and thanks to the sisters of fate, I will be bound to my brother’s will once he is King,” he spat out. Sharren’s distaste at being second born filled his being as his eyes steeled down at the human before him. “If there were choices, human,” he snapped out coldly. “You’d be married to my idiot of a brother and ‘I’ would be first in line for the throne. Though, I have known since I was young that the fates deemed me to suffer until I took them into my own hands. So…” he said, his voice changing tone, a much lighter one that gave Julian even more reason to be nervous. “Since I am ‘stuck’ with you for a while,” he snipped. “I shall see to it that you are all that a show piece should be, even if I have to beat it into you,” he finished in his icy tone. 

Julian’s anger was raging in him, but he knew he was out of his territory here; he needed time to think and plan. With a deep breath he controlled his voice. “If I’m ‘just’ a showpiece, why didn’t you just leave me back on DS9?” he asked casually. He needed to school his emotions, and tone down his manner, for now anyway. 

Sharren’s steel eyes narrowed at Julian, “It is ‘not’ our tradition to leave our spouses behind, and my family wishes to meet you. I will have your ‘girl’ instruct you in our etiquette. I do hope you are a fast learner, for if you embarrass me, what happened to you last night will be pleasant to what I will do to you if you do. Do I make my self clear?” Sharren asked, waiting, almost hoping for the smart mouth reply he saw behind the dark eyes looking at him.

“Yes,” Julian said, using all his will to curb his sharp tongue that was fighting to strike out and sting. 

“Yes, what?” Sharren asked, pushing the human a bit more, hoping for an excuse to put this human in his place, not that he needed one, but it made it more pleasant somehow. 

Julian felt his teeth clench tightly together, this one was pushing it, but he knew that if he wanted the time he needed to get out of this mess, he’d have to play the game. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. “Yes, Husband.” 

Sharren’s lips curled in a dark smile. Perhaps his showpiece could be trained after all; with some discipline of course he smirked to himself. “Good. I’d say get some rest, but you have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in. We’ll be home with in seven hours, and I ‘will’ be presenting you to my family. Remember my warning, do what is expected of you, and all will be well,” he said coolly as he turned and left the room.

Julian couldn’t stand it anymore, he grabbed the first thing he could, and unfortunately it was only a pillow and through it after the bastard, even if the doors had already closed. He felt anger and tears of frustration build within him. He couldn’t complain, or file charges, this noble family was at the top of the line, and there was no one to keep ‘them’ in line so turning to the law was out of the question. Jada had made it quiet clear that the King wouldn’t believe that his son was capable of such things, so…Julian was on his own. Perhaps this brother may be and ally, Julian thought. His ‘husband’ had said that if his brother had it his way, Julian would have been married to him, why who knows, but perhaps… “Oh, what was his name,” Julian replied to himself. “Rienowen!” Julian quipped with a snap of his fingers. Just then the doors open and Orin and Kaye stepped in looking at Julian with wonder in their eyes.

“Umm,” Julian said, not knowing what to say.

Orin took a small bow; “You are in need of something, Your Highness?” Orin did his best to keep his sympathy out of his eyes. Nobles had a strong sense of pride, and Tanall’s were to be neutral, but it seemed almost impossible around this young noble. 

Julian blinked at his two shadows wondering why they had come in, and then it occurred to him, the snap. “Oh? I…I didn’t…I only snapped my fingers, I didn’t realize, I’m sorry.” he stammered. 

Kaye couldn’t help but smile at seeing his Prince and charge stammer. It was refreshing, and Prince Bashir was as kind as his reputation had made him out to be. Then the smile faded in memory of why the young prince was still in bed, for he was not deserving of what happened to him, and Kaye’s own fury started to fill him: with another stammer from his noble prince brought him the courage to surpass it and focus on his duty. “You need never apologize to us, your Highness. We are Tanall; we are your shadows and are here to serve you. If by the sound of your fingers is not a desirable method of notifying us of your need, but just state what is and it shall be,” he replied earnestly with a bow. 

Julian looked at the two Arabus men that bowed to him at the door. He didn’t like the groveling, but he was warmed by the sincere concern he saw in their eyes for him. He was certain that at least from them he would find a kinship. “Umm, would my just calling you by name be okay?” he asked softly. 

“Anything you desire would be okay by us, your Highness,” Orin stated warmly still bowing.

“Umm, then could you not bow so much,” Julian said a hint of a nervous laugh in his voice. “It a…it makes me uncomfortable. I’m mean, I know you have to do it in public, but could you…you know, avoid it when were alone?”

Orin and Kay stood up at attention, their eyes smiling toward their charge. “As you wish, your Highness,” Kaye replied. 

“That reminds me,” Julian said, feeling more at ease. “I know that you have to use my title in public, but can you use my name when we are alone too? It’s Julian.”

Kaye looked toward Orin, who had been in the Tanall a few more years than himself. Orin’s expression showed that such a situation never arose before. Kaye turned toward his Prince, “if it is your desire, your…um…Julian?” he stammered, but with a smile on his face. Yes, indeed, he liked this young noble.

“Thank you,” Julian replied, with a relaxed and genuine smile on his face too. “I’m okay, thanks. If one of you could do me the favor and contact Jada,” He started to say but Kaye was on it.

“At once, your Highness,” he snapped pleasantly and exited the room.

Julian closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, it was ingrained in them to address him so, and it would take some time for anything else. When he reopened his eyes, he met the warm gaze of Orin’s dark violet eyes. Julian liked both these men, but there was something special about this one. Where Julian liked Kaye’s energetic eagerness, Orin had a silent wisdom and strength that was very appealing. Julian snapped out of his thoughts, “I’ll be okay. Thank you, Orin.” Julian smiled.

Orin very much liked this noble. He gave a slight bow along with a small smile. “You are more than welcome…Julian. If you need anything I will be right outside,” he stated in his soft firm voice then gave another bow than exited. 

Julian closed his eyes. He knew he was just feeling vulnerable, that had to be the reason he felt like jumping in Orin’s arms just a few minutes ago. He looked down to his wrist and caressed his fingers over his bracelet. Oh, how he missed Garak. Garak, Orin reminded him of the tailor. He closed his eyes; a wave of heartache mixed with the anger and frustration of his situation finally overwhelmed him. It took Julian a few moments to remind himself why he was here, the lives of thousands, millions were at stake, and that he was secondary to them. If this was the price of their salvation, he would pay it, but could he survive it?

It took a lot of effort on his part to exit from his bed, his body still ached, but from what he could see, there were no visible marks. He moved toward the bathroom and cleaned himself up, grateful that his face was without a trace of the incident, specially since evidence didn’t matter in this case, it might as well all be gone. After he was done, he wrapped a robe around himself that he found in the room and exited to the bedroom where Jada was waiting. She bowed once she saw Julian walk into the room as was appropriate.

“Your Highness,” she stated softly. 

Julian smiled, “It’s okay, Jada. I’d like it if you would not bow or address me by title when we’re alone, if you’d please. It’s Julian. Plain and simple, Julian.” He smirked, the last of his words reminding him of his Garak, the plain and simple tailor. He was also glad to see that Jada didn’t have a problem with this as she stood up looking at him with much concern in her violet eyes. “I believe I’m in need of an intense etiquette lesson,” he joked, using humor to compensate his need to run and hide from this ordeal.

“I will instruct you on all you need to know…Julian.” She replied a nervous smile. 

“Oh, and Orin and Kaye said you could school me in having a better understanding of this ‘gift’ that I’ve developed,” he added.

Jada’s eyes widen with joy; “You have the ‘gift’?”

“Well, according to Orin and Kaye, not only do I have it, I seem to have it in spades,” he quipped but then saw that the joke was lost on the Arabus woman. He cleared his throat to ease his humor. “I not only can sense changelings, but when touched I can sense strong emotions.”

“You indeed have been blessed, your Highness…I mean, Julian” she replied

Julian laughed as he moved to his closet, “its okay, Jada. I know it will take you some time to get use to calling me Julian, just like it’ll take me time to get use to being called your highness.” He opened his large closet to see that it was filled with a variety of outfits bearing his new crest. He rose and eyebrow with interest at how Elim would love some of these outfits. “Though, if it is all right with you, I’d like to keep this fact about the gift between us for now, if we could, Okay?” Julian saw Jada nod her understanding. He then chose a light blue ensemble that looked more casual before taking a seat at a table, and gestured for Jada to join him. 

“Unlike the Tanall,” Julian started easily, “you don’t need to stand in my presence when were alone either. You can stand, walk, sit, eat, and jump, what ever you want. I’d give the same request to Orin and Kaye, but I know they’d never consider it for they are Tanall. I’m beginning to understand them a bit,” he smiled warmly remembering the sincere concern he saw in their eyes earlier. “But you are my assistant, and I hope a friend.” 

Jada never had a noble give her permission to just do as she pleased before, nor did one ever ask her to call them by their first name, and never had one asked or wanted her friendship. Working with this young noble was going to be very different, and once again she felt very honored that she was chosen for this assignment. She slowly eased her way to sit down in a chair across from Prince Julian. “Where would you like to begin?” she asked softly.

“Well, since etiquette is most important right now, I believe that would be best. Tell me what I should know when I meet the King and other members of the Royal house or any other noble? Oh, by the way are you hungry?” Julian inquired as he raised himself to gather some fruit and drink for himself across the room.

Jada jumped up, “Oh, your Highness, I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” she said as she hustled past Julian to gather a tray to prepare some thing for him.

Julian stopped in his tracks seeing the scene before him then spoke, “Jada, please stop that,” he said softly. He saw the Arabus woman freeze in her spot, a look of worry that she had offended him on her face. “Jada, I am more than capable of tending to myself, and though I am most grateful, I am not looking for a servant. Your help in educating me so I don’t embarrass anyone, and your friendship, is more than I could ask for or hope for. So, please. Have a seat, and let me get us something to eat, okay?”

Jada stared at the young noble. She wondered if this was a test, but the look in his eyes was too real, and he had insisted that she not cater to him, but this was so against her training. “Julian,” she started slowly. “I have been trained to serve you, to do otherwise would be failing in my duties, though I can see that you are not use to such things, I too am not use to being treated any other way. I will do my best, I swear, to do as you command, but I cannot break years of training overnight. I hope you will forgive my impudence,” she replied bowing in his direction, but she couldn’t just stop being who she was trained to be.

Julian understood, “There is nothing to forgive,” he replied warmly. This would take time, he thought. He returned to his seat and waited until Jada brought him food and drink, and wouldn’t complain one bit if it wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to even consider acting like the other noble he had met. Julian did insist, however, that Jada join him in a snack as they began the instruction Julian was going to need later on tonight.

**********

The ship had arrived at Soullaren, where the Royal family of Soullaren resided. He, along with Jada picked the most appropriate outfit he had, and waited with Orin and Kaye, and Jada by the exit for Sharren to arrive. Julian was going over and over in his mind what to do, what to say, and how to say it. It wasn’t that difficult, but knowing that Sharren would be scrutinizing his every move, added pressure to already a nerve-racking situation. 

Sharren arrived dressed, always at his best. He stopped in front of Julian only long enough to survey his new husband, and found him acceptable. “You’ll do,” he stated, then signaled with a gesture to open the doors. Once the doors to the ship were opened the sound of music, a welcoming filled the air, and the cheers of lots of people. 

When Julian finally stepped through, several steps behind his husband, as was appropriate, with some one like Sharren, he saw thousands of Arabus men, woman, and children standing about, cheering even louder now that they could see him. It was overwhelming to think these people were actually thrilled about him being here. He wondered for a moment if it was real, but the overflow of emotions he was sensing told him it was, and this warmed some of the cold in his heart about his situation.

Julian followed behind Sharren as they walked through the open area to where he could see a gathering of important figures waiting for them. Julian was feeling shyer and self-conscience with every step, having so many people shouting his name, and paying so much attention to him. He did his best to keep a smile on his face, even though he could see, even from behind his husband that Sharren did not, nor seemed to pay much attention to his own people. //The bastard doesn’t deserve them, // Julian thought. 

As they drew closer to the large gathering, it didn’t take much for Julian to spot the King. Besides the crown he wore, the large Arabus man’s strong presence radiated like energy. Julian could tell that Sharren took after his father in build, but didn’t reflect an ounce of compassion that shined in this man’s face. Perhaps he’d be open to the truth after all, Julian thought, but only for a second. No, this was Sharren’s father, and Julian was no one to him. 

Then Julian’s eyes fell to the more slender man standing next to the King. //My word!// Julian’s mind gasped mentally. The man was beautiful! He had long dark brown hair that caressed his delicate face, with bright violet eyes that were like beacons that flashed from the depths of his dark golden skin. He had full kissable lips, as well as a strong defined body that one could see, even under the dress robes he wore. Julian felt his heart pound, and blood rush to several parts of his body, his brain, for a moment was not one of them. //This ‘must’ be Rienowen, // Julian thought. 

The look this man was giving him burned straight through him, and Julian couldn’t help but noticed that he liked it. Damn, Julian thought. Perhaps Sharren was right and the fates were cruel, for one look at Prince Rienowen and Julian thought that this would have been a much-preferred arrangement, for all of them. Julian was so caught up in looking at the other Prince and the possibilities, that he didn’t notice Sharren stop to bow, and walked right into him knocking him over. //Ah, shit!// Julian thought to himself, as he saw Sharren’s Tanall help him up and the look he was given by his hateful husband. Just how much worse are things going to get? Julian thought, knowing by the look he received by Sharren, that they were most definitely going to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain from Sharren's hands at night rewarded the days that were meant to celebrate his arrival and joining of the family, as he beat Julian for the slightest of reasons. Sharren was trying to beat Julian into submission, and though he played the dutiful husband in public, he'd be damned if he'd cower at Sharren's feet. 

Sharren had even declared that his spouse was too 'special' for the tediousness of every day duties of a noble, and therefore be kept and cherished in the traditional way. Meaning, Julian couldn't come or go without his 'husband's' approval, and he saw no one and did nothing, but look 'pretty', as Sharren dictated. 

Sharren had built a cage around him, even if the bars were invisible. Since he arrived over two weeks ago, he only saw the King, his father-in-law, and his brother-in-law once, that day at the landing strip. Since then, Sharren had lied and said he was ill due to one reason or another. The truth was that Sharren liked his handiwork so much so, that he didn’t want it touched, beyond the bare minimum, making Julian unpresentable for public eye. Julian knew how to change that, but he didn't feel up to being Sharren's public Steppford husband. 

The only comfort Julian had was when his bastard of a husband was away, and he could be alone with Jada, Orin and Kaye. Once Orin and Kaye tried to protect him from Sharren, but the bastard moved gently up to Julian and told him that if Julian didn't dismiss his Tanall and take his punishment like a 'man' he'd have the two Tanall killed right in from of him. Julian could tell by the proximity that Sharren was not bluffing. He dismissed them every night, to their quiet protest. 

Sharren was away and Julian was glad, for the bastard wasn't due back for an entire week. Julian's spirit was crashing, for he couldn't find a way of escaping without someone paying the price with their life. If Julian left, Sharren would kill Orin, Kay, Jada, or anyone else he thought would hurt the human. Julian hated him with a passion, but his hands were tied. Today he sat on the edge of the sky blue marble water fountain that graced the center of the garden of what was to be 'his' home. His prison was more like it. He wore black to match his mood, and because it was the only spiteful thing he had left. Sharren hated that color on him, so when ever possible he wore it. 

He sat lingering, his fingers caressing the water, watching the sun sparkle off the bracelet his love gave him, and sighed. Jada was off preparing his next lesson, and Kaye and Orin were near by, for he just wanted to be alone. Last night’s beating was worse yet, and Julian was starting to resign to the fact that one of these nights he wouldn't survive it. 

"I'm sorry that our climate doesn't agree with you," a deep velvet voice said from behind him. Julian whirled, for he had not been paying attention and was startled. To his surprise it was Prince Rienowen. 

He stood up and bowed immediately, as was custom, "Your highness," he said softly. 

He didn't expect the Prince to walk right up to him and brush his hood back, for he would have stopped him. Julian was far from healed from last night's 'lesson'. Rienowen gasped at the swelling and bruises he saw. "What in the name of the Sisters happened?" he asked, his fingers moving gently on the now dark cheek. 

"Let it go," Julian replied, a bit harsher than he attended to, as he pulled his hood up to cover himself. 

"I came here to see if you were getting well, for my brother said you were sick, but the healers said you'd be fine. But after so long, and to see this…I demand to know what is going on?" Rienowen insisted. 

"Please, just let it go," Julian said, his voice almost a plea. He didn't care about himself, but he feared what Sharren would do to others if this got out. "As far as the people in this house are concerned, I'm just too fragile to be here and I'm ill all the time. That’s all you'll get and that's all there is to say on the matter, now let it go!" 

Rienowen turned and looked at the Tanall, their eyes turned downward in shame told him more than they thought possible. "Sharren did this to you?" he said, a mix of disbelief as well as anger. 

"You know, it seems that it's a common trait in your family, that no one listens. I said let it go!" Julian started to leave, but a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He could feel the guilt, the concern, and the sincerity of this man's emotions. Unlike Sharren, Rienowen was a good man. 

"I'm sorry, Julian Bashir. I…I never meant for things to get so out of hand. I…when I was told I had to marry as well as hearing about the treaty with your people, I'm afraid I let my…personal desires take charge over my head. You were never to get hurt…I…"

Julian turned to meet the compassionate eyes of Rienowen, the man who was responsible…partly responsible for his being here. "If you're really sorry, then get me out of this hell, and make sure no one is hurt in the process. I just want to go home," he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking, for his soul was so tired of the hell. 

"Come with me," Rienowen said, warmly, gently taking Julian by the arm. 

"I can't. I’m not allowed to leave."

"If I say you can, then you can," Rienowen replied easily. "Please. I will make sure that Sharren knows it was by my order that you left and that all see you were properly covered. He need not know I know. Please, trust me…I will do what I can, but…"

"Arabus law is Arabus law. Yes, I know, I've become quite the expert over the last few weeks," he stated sarcastically. But Julian needed all the friends in his corner he could get, and he could tell that this man truly meant him no harm. "Okay. So long as Jada can come with me. I don't trust Sharren and I fear for her as well as my…Tanall," he said, wanting to say friends. 

"Of course," Rienowen said softly. Then escorted Julian out to where a carriage awaited, for shuttles and such had limited use due to the Arabus people wanting to keep to some traditions. Long distances, next city or farther allotted a shuttle, anywhere else was a carriage or walking. 

Julian climbed in, and waited for Jada to arrive, she would ride with the other Tanalls for it was customary, since she was a servant. Julian just sat quietly, making sure he was fully covered, in an outfit that made him look like an Arab sheik from ancient earth. 

"Would you care for something to drink?" Rienowen asked the concern clear in his voice. "You look thinner and paler to when you first arrived."

"No thank you," was all Julian said during the entire trip. As much as he wanted the help, he couldn't help but fear what Sharren would do when he found out. And he was sure that son-of-a-bitch would find out, for except the three constant companions, everyone in that house was Sharren's eyes and ears. 

Julian allowed himself to be escorted to Rienowen's private portion of the main castle, the home of the King, his Father-in-law. When he was in a guest bedroom, he heard Rienowen order for his head healer to report to him at once. 

"No," Julian responded once the doors were closed, Seeing Jada and his Tanall were just outside the door. "If you heal the wounds he'll really go nuts. He happens to like his handy work." 

"I am not sure how just yet, but I will not let him touch you again," Rienowen states with conviction. 

Julian sees the sincerity in the older man's eyes. //Why didn't I get paired up with this one?// he thought. He let down his hood and walked up to the man, not much older than him, and reached out and rested his hand on his arm. "It is not me that I am worried about. He will hurt someone in my place…this I can not allow." 

Rienowen looked deeply in the eyes that had haunted his dreams since he first saw them on a mission report from one of the spies they had in the Founders headquarters. Julian Bashir was just as wonderful in person as he was in the tales that were told of him. Then guilt filled his own violet eyes. "Again, this is my fault. And…I knew that Sharren held anger toward me for being first born, but I never…I never thought he'd be capable of…such…outrageous travesties!" 

"Well, that's part of the problem, no one does. And it would only be my word verses his and I know where I stand by your laws…without a foot to stand on. Even if this was taken to your Father, and by law Sharren would be punished, I'm still married to him, and it would only be a matter of time before he strikes back at me or someone I cared for. Either way, I'm screwed here!" 

There was a knock on the door, and Julian covered up, it was becoming an instinct to do so lately. "Enter," Rienowen stated. 

An older man entered. He was lean, his dark eyes tinged with grey that matched his tunic, and his beard. "You sent for me, your highness?" 

"Enter and close the doors behind you," Rienowen ordered, and then waited until they were carried out. "What you see and hear today will not leave this room, unless I say otherwise, do you understand?"

"Of course," the older man replied with a proper bow, concern in his eyes. 

"Julian, let him take care of you…please…for me?" Rienowen pleaded quietly, resting his hand on the slender shoulder of the man he had wanted to know for so long. 

Julian could feel the guilt radiating from the other man, and it would be nice to stop the pain, so he caved. "Very well," he said softly, and removed his hood, receiving a gasp from the healer. 

"With the utmost of care, you will treat him," Rienowen states with authority and concern. Then as he moves to exit, he leans to the healer, "I want to know just how bad his wounds are and have been…do you understand? I also want them documented. So, report to me when you are done. I don't want a scare left on him…do you understand?" 

"I do," the healer replies and moves to tend the hurt young noble. 

************

Rienowen stood out in the hall, holding the doors closed behind him. The fury and guilt of what has transpired filled him. It took all his will to gather his thoughts then he released the door. "The healer is the only one besides me or the three of you to enter this room, understood?"

He saw the three bow their acceptance of his command, and he started down the hall. Then he stopped in front of Jada. "Come with me," he said, and then continued, knowing she would follow. 

He entered the nearest room and after Jada entered he closed the door. "Tell me!" he ordered. Jada just looked at him like a scared rabbit. "You are not bound like the Tanall…I order you to tell me what my brother did…all of it! 

"Your Highness, Prince Sharren will hurt the young Prince if it is discovered that anyone outside his household knows…please your Highness," she begged. "I wish not be the cause of that harm to him," she bowed and hoped the Prince’s punishment for her impudence would be mild. 

"You would risk my wrath to protect Prince Julian?" 

"Yes, your Highness," Jada said, moving to the ground, thinking that this was really going to hurt. "He is good and kind and I would die to protect him from anymore pain." Then she knelt, waiting…for her tongue would earn her either being discharged or imprisoned until she was 'retrained' or she would be disgraced and let go. But, some nobles did deal out physical punishment as well, and after seeing Prince Sharren at work…

"Stand up, no punishment will I send your way for speaking so honorably," Rienowen stated, glad that Julian had someone on his side during all this hell. He waited until she was on her feet. "I know by the wound on his face what he has done to some degree, but I charge you, for his sake, tell me the full truth…please?" 

Jada looked up and saw the pain and concern in Prince Rienowen’s eyes and knew this man meant her charge no harm. "Very well, I will speak but only for his sake, for I wish him no harm or humiliation, your Highness."

"He will receive none, if I possess any power against it," he swore. Then to his horror she told him everything, from their wedding night to last night, all of it from the rape, the beatings, the taunting and humiliations. Fortunately, Sharren didn't want a repeat of the wedding night, so for the most part he just beat Julian then took several servants to his bed and took his sexual aggression out that way. 

"Oh, Great Mother and Father! How can my brother…my flesh and blood be such a monster? And how could I have been so selfish to bring such a good man into this nightmare?" Rienowen stated, to no one in particular, the pain of the truth rang clear in his ears, as the tears of this travesty flowed down his cheeks. After a moment, he wiped them dry. "Oh, Sisters of Fate, there must be a way to help him?" 

Jada quietly stepped forward. "There just may be, your Highness, but…I am not sure if I should speak of it," she says hesitantly. 

Jada's eyes filled with a moment of fear as Rienowen grabbed her by her shoulders, "Tell me, woman. Tell me everything…please?" it was the please that made her realize that he would do her or Prince Julian no harm. She leaned in his ear and whispered her words. 

(End of Part 5)


	6. Chapter 6

King Etresneal Soullaren was a wise and good ruler of his people and he held tightly to the traditions of his people. The bond between the Alpha quadrant and his people would be most prosperous, and was pleased with the candidate brought to his attention by his eldest son. However, since his eldest son was destined to follow in his footsteps, it would not do for him to marry an alien much less a male. Not that was a problem in itself, but Etresneal wanted to be sure that his son had an heir and a same sex relationship with an alien was too much of a risk. So he had Sharren take up the burden, much to Rienowen’s disappointment. He could tell from the very beginning when Rienowen brought the young human to his attention that he's son had a huge crush on him, and from what he saw and read on him, he could understand why. 

But time was limited, and there was no interval available to see if they were compatible, biologically, and he couldn't risk his son not having an heir from his blood, it was too important. Sharren, though, he could adopt if they were not able to breed even with their modern technology, for that would be permissible, but Sharren was far from pleased at the idea. But he did his duty as did all those born to the privilege of nobility. The agreement made, the merging of forces had the Founders scurrying for their rodent holes and the wedding went off without a hitch. The only down part was that his new son-in-law was not taking to his new home very well. He didn't like the idea of the courageous young man being so ill all the time. When he suggested to Sharren that he should consider letting his new husband return to his home to recover his youngest son was livid over the humiliating prospect. 

"The role of subordinate is by their husband’s side! Nyala went to live with her husband, as mine will live with me!" Sharren had stated with determined conviction. 

Etresneal had always noticed that Sharren took more after him in temperament, but held too tightly to his resentment of his fate of second born. Nyala, his only daughter, and the middle child, took after her mother as did his eldest son Rienowen. She had met and fallen in love with one of the son's of a noble from a far house and though he missed her very much, it was by tradition, since the young man asked for the marriage, that she go live with him and his family. Etresneal sighed, for Nyala looked so much like his late wife, and he missed her even more. He always tried to maintain that the fates knew what they were doing, but it still angered him that he lost her a year after Sharren's birth. Perhaps it was her lacking influence that made his youngest so harsh he thought from time to time. 

"Excuse me, your Majesty," said Ra’Dash as he took a bow. 

"Ra'Dash, what brings you to my door so late in the day?" the King asked, though he was far from annoyed as seeing his oldest and dearest friend. 

"I received summons from his Royal Highness that my presence was needed and to meet here in your study, Sire." Ra'Dash said, now somewhat puzzled. 

"I don't know why, for I have not been informed of the matter," Etresneal stated, some concern on his own face. Then he looked beyond his friend to see Rienowen enter and close the doors behind him. "Son, what is the meaning of summoning Ra'Dash without consulting me first?" 

"I apologize, Father and Lord Ra'Dash, but the matter at hand was critical and I didn't want to waste too much time with formalities, since the honor of our house as well as our treaty with the Federation is at stake," Rienowen states with serious urgency. 

"What are you talking about?" Etresneal demanded. 

Rienowen strode up to Lord Ra'Dash and handed him a small square like instrument. "Read this and tell me, in your opinion what you think it means?" 

Ra'Dash looks at his King and friend, seeing the okay he engages the unit and reads the data before him. As he reads his eyes become narrow and the concern on his face clear. By the time he switches off the unit, anger is also in his eyes. "Whoever has done this clearly should be punished!" he states, keeping the anger out of his tone. "But what does this have to do with the Federation?"

"So, you agree to what is said on the data?" Rienowen asks, not answering Ra'Dash's question. "That the act of coupling was forced, not willing?"

"Without question," Ra'Dash responds, and after a few seconds it dawns on him. "No!"

"What!" the King demands, not liking being left out of the loop. 

Rienowen looks at his Father squarely in the eye, "The marriage between Prince Julian and my…brother is invalid! The evidence is clear; Sharren forced himself on the young prince! By law, an unwilling consummation is a non-consummation, and thus this marriage is not binding." 

"Let me see that," Etresneal demanded as he snatched the pad from his friend and advisor. He engaged it and read the data, his eye going wide. "This…this can't be! And what about all these other wounds?" 

"I'm sorry, Father, to be the one to tell you, but Sharren has been beating his husband every night since they wed. And the healer was also able to determine that there was only the one engagement in consummation, which was forced upon him. Father, we can't allow this to continue!" 

"How did you find out about this? Did…did that…human…" Etresneal was beside himself, he couldn't believe his son, 'his son' could commit such acts. 

"No, Father. Prince Julian doesn't even know I'm here with you. I went to visit him, and by accident discovered the damage, for he was covered from head to toe. Sharren has held him captive in what is to have been his home. Even then, Julian tried to deny the matter, not for fear of himself, but what Sharren vowed he would do to others if we found out. But I can not let this matter lay, Father. Not only what Sharren has done is barbaric and a dishonor among our own house, but by not fulfilling his duty on the night of the joining, he has failed in his duty to you and to our people!" 

The King looked at Ra'Dash, now understanding why he was here. "The treaty is based on this union, what can we do?" 

"Under different circumstances, I would say let them consummate in private, but knowing what that young noble has suffered at the hands of…Sharren, I can not allow it," Ra'Dash states. "I would do anything to prevent dishonor befalling your house my friend, but…"

"By tradition, if one member of the family has failed, than another can take their place. For the sake of both our people and the honor of our house, I demand that right!" Rienowen states with nervous conviction. 

"No!" Etresneal replies quickly. "You are to be King and as such need a blood heir of our people," he added. 

"It is that or our house will be completely shamed in the eyes of our people, and then I may not be King. For the house that rules should live as well as lead by example, isn't that what you've always said to me, Father?" 

"He is right, Etre," Ra'Dash replies. "But to allow Rienowen to take Sharren's place as Julian's husband, he'll have to be dressed down before his peers. It will be less of a humiliation than that of the entire house. But the choice is yours." 

"Where is your brother?" the King snapped, his anger and frustration clear on his face. 

"He is in the south providence handling the local trade agreements as per your commandment," Rienowen replies coolly. "I had Julian brought here and he is under my protection, for I am sure word will reach Sharren soon, and he will come flying home." 

"Fine! Let me know when he arrives. In the mean time I wish to think about this," Etresneal states, not happy about this one bit. Then he looks at his friend and advisor, "Is there any other way out of this mess with out loosing face, and or the treaty?" 

"Off hand, no. But I will look into the matter. But let me be clear," Ra'Dash stated, taking a serious tone that no one else could get away with, with the King anyway. "Prince Julian is a good, kind and noble young man. I will not allow him to return to the arms of Sharren, as I would not allow any of your children to return to the arms of any monster that treated them that way." 

All the King could do was nod his understanding, for he still couldn't believe that his son did the damage that he saw on the data pad. Then with a wave of his hand he dismissed both men and was left alone to think and ponder once again if his wife had lived would Sharren have turned out so cold. 

**************

Julian awoke to the smell of hot food and his body not hurting, a rare occurrence over the last few weeks. He stretched slowly and again was glad to discover that he didn't hurt anywhere. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Julian jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and then was relieved to see it was only Rienowen who was sitting at the foot of his bed. "Ah, fine…thank you," he said, collecting himself. 

"The Healer said that you will be all right, but you need to eat, you are under fed. I brought you some food I hope it is to your liking?" 

Julian smiled at the slightly older man's concern for him. "Thank you. I…I just haven't had much of an appetite lately." 

"Well, please, make yourself comfortable and then eat, for we have much to talk about," Rienowen said as he stood to leave Julian to his privacy. 

"I need to be getting back before…"

"You won't be leaving or ever have to face Sharren again," Rienowen states, some anger in his eyes, but not directed at the man before him. "But I will explain all that when you have eaten, say an hour?"

Puzzled, "I'd like to know now, if you don't mind. For I doubt I'll be in the mood to eat while waiting to know what is going on." 

Rienowen didn't like the idea of upsetting Julian so soon, but the young man had a right to know his fate. "Very well," he conceded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed once more. "I took the matter before my Father and Lord Ra'Dash, and the Lord has declared that the marriage is not valid. However…"

"Not valid?" Julian responded with a touch of hope, and then the word…However, crossed his mind. "However…what?" he asked, getting the gut feeling he wasn't going to like this. 

"If you are not married to one of the Royal house, the Federation treaty is also not valid," Rienowen stated, gauging Julian's response. 

Julian moved from the bed, his head and heart all a whirl. He didn't want anymore to do with Sharren but all those people…the war…? "Isn't there another way?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, you will be married to me, as was originally planned." 

Rienowen was very nice, but after the last two weeks all he wanted was to go home. He looked at the slightly older man and moved to stand next to him and reached out and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, he wanted to feel what the guy was feeling…concern…fear? "Why are you scared?" he asked softly. 

Rienowen arched his right brow, "I…how…?" Then he stood up and gazed at the beautiful young man that captured his heart from a far. "You have the gift, don't you?" 

To Sharren he could easily lie, but not to Rienowen. "Yes, but I've chosen to keep it quiet, if you don't mind." 

Rienowen smiled, "No, that’s fine, but it means that we are compatible. This is wonderful!" he shouts and to Julian's surprise embraces him in a hug. At first Julian is taken back and is standoffish, but feeling that this man means him no harm, in fact, feeling that this man cared for him deeply and would protect him, he relaxed into the embrace. 

Rienowen then realize what he's doing and releases Julian, "I'm sorry, but…it is good news. My Father was against our marriage due to his fear that we could not have children…"

"Children? Ah, I happen to be male, and from what I was told, so are you, unless I'm missing something here?" 

Rienowen chuckles, "Our technology allows couples of the same gender to have children. The procedure is quick, easy and painless, only the one chosen to carry the child has the year of aches and pains normal for having a child." 

"Year? Our gestation period is nine months. But that's beside the point. I…I…think it's not a good idea to even be discussing children. I'm not a hundred percent sure I want to stay here. I mean, I want to for the sake of my people and to end the war…but…?" 

"I won't let him hurt you again or anyone, I swear it," Rienowen vows. "Please, just let me have the chance to make it up to you…please. Give me…six months, and if you're still unhappy with me, I'll speak to my Father and see if we can find a way for you to be 'posted' back in the Alpha quadrant. Please…Julian…give me a chance?" 

Julian turned and looked deeply into Rienowen’s bright violet eyes, and the vision of this man when he first laid eye on him returned to his mind with a vengeance. // Find happiness…// Julian thought of what Garak had said to him, perhaps he could find some with this good man. Besides, he really couldn't walk away knowing that the treaty would go with him and every life lost then would be on his consciences. "Okay, but…" Julian didn't get a chance to finish, for again he was swept up into Rienowen's arms. 

"Thank you, Julian," he whispered. "I swear that I will do all in my power to make sure you don’t' regret giving me this chance." After another minute of indulging in holding the strong slender body in his arms he finally let go. He then let his face grow serious. "Sharren will most likely hear of your being here and arrive late tonight. But do not worry. No one besides me and your assistant will be allowed in here, except the Healer of course, to…check on you," said with a shy smile. “My Father will confront him on all he has done, but tomorrow in a semi private ceremony he will be charged, though not for what he deserves. He will be charged for disregarding his duty to you and his house. I then will step in and as by law become you new husband."

"Ah," Julian said not too keen on the matter. "So, what do I do, besides allow myself to be traded off to a new owner?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Please, do not feel that way. It is the only way to get you away from Sharren legally and keep the treaty intact," Rienowen replied, his desire for Julian to understand was strong in his eyes. 

Julian saw it, and felt it, it was the truth. "I'm sorry, but I'm…" he let out a sigh. "Please understand, this has been a bit much for me."

"I do. But I want you to know that again, I will do everything I can to make up to you the pain you have suffered. I know our ways are still foreign to you, but they are not as bad as they have been made to seem." Rienowen smiled reassuringly. "Now, you should rest for you have a long day tomorrow, even if it mostly sitting and listening to a bunch of traditional mumbo jumbo."

This made Julian smile, "Mumbo Jumbo? Well, it's good to see that some things are universal. Then he got serious, "by the way, why was the marriage consider not valid?" 

Rienowen knew that things had been going far too well for this question not to be brought up. "I told you that I brought this matter up to my Father and Lord Ra'Dash. Being…forced…on the night of joining is against tradition. Therefore the marriage was not consummated, thus Sharren failed in his duty to you and to his family. 

Julian turned away from the other man, "So, they know about the rape?" he stated, already knowing the answer. "So, what you're telling me is that if I said something sooner…?"

"I wish that was true, Julian, but it isn't. If you had spoken up what you feared would have occurred. It is by all the other abuse and the medical report that 'I' insisted on, along with my confronting my Father and the help from your friends that has allowed this opportunity to happen." 

"Friends?" Julian asked, turning to face his soon to be second husband in a matter of weeks. 

"Yes, Jada has studied the law intensely in hopes of finding you some justice and brought this clause to my attention. Though she did so hesitantly for she wanted to protect you, unsure if I would act favorably. But she could see that I do too care for you, so please don't be angry with her, okay?"

Julian thought about this a moment, then he smiled. "I can't be angry with her, and I'm touched that she risked so much for me." Then he took a deep cleansing breath. "Very well. Though I do hope someone will bring me some clothes, I hear its bad luck to marry in black," he teased. 

Rienowen looked at him, "I have never heard of such a thing." Then seeing the smirk on Julian's beautiful face he realized it was a Terran joke. "Oh, forgive me. I'm not up on Terran humor, but give me time, I will be" he smiled. "I've sent servants to fetch your things. Now, please rest. The Healer will be back later this evening. Let him do his job and take care of you and please," he said softly and seriously moving closer to Julian, "Don't fear me." Then with those parting words he turned and exited the room. 

Julian sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand softly caressing the bracelet Elim gave him. "Well, for one who never thought he'd get married, two husbands in under a month must be some sort of record," he chuckled, though a part of his heart ached and longed for that second husband to be a older, more sophisticated Cardassian. Resolving himself to his fate, Julian decided to take a bath, then eat and rest up for another wedding day. Halfway to the bathroom it hit him, another joining day meant…joining night…Just great!

*************

Rienowen was sitting in his room, alone, contemplating many things when a knock was at his door. The hour was late, and he should be asleep, for in just a few hours the sun would rise and the proceedings would start. Sharren had arrived by dinnertime and had an unholy fit, but there was little he could do, for the matter was settled. 

The King wanted to attempt to find another way, but when Rienowen told him that Julian was compatible, and that time was critical, he had caved. Julian would be his husband by the setting of the sun the very next day, as he had dreamed. The knock on the door swayed him from his thoughts. "Enter." 

The Healer entered his room, closed the door and bowed deeply. There was a look of apprehension on his face. "It is done, your Highness." 

"He is unaware and felt no pain?" 

"Yes, and as promised your Highness, there will be no pain. I entered his room and gave him a physical and under the guise, by your orders, of a vitamin supplement, I slipped him a sedative and did what you asked." the Healer replied. 

"Good," Rienowen stated with a mixture of joy and some of his own apprehension for his actions, but he would not risk Julian ever falling back into the hands of his brother, this would assure many things, and so found comfort in his actions with this thought. "Then I hereby assign you to him full time. He is everything, do you hear me?" he asked moving across the room to look the Healer in the eyes. "Everything!" For he could not deny it, he loved Julian Bashir, and now, the young man was made even more precious; he just hoped the young man would forgive him when told of the change…when he told him of the change.

"I understand, your Highness." Then with a bow he left. 

Rienowen moved across to his window and gazed up at the three moons that were named after the Sisters of Fate. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, my love. But I know my brother far better than anyone and I can't take the chance…with you. I vowed he'd never hurt you again or have you again, and this I shall see occurs no matter what." Rienowen takes a small dagger from his boot and places the blade in his left palm, "By the light of the Sister's eyes I have seen to it and I swear to it!" he states and closes his hand over the blade until his blood runs freely down to cover the hilt and trickle to the window sill. 

(End of part 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Julian felt a little groggy when he first woke in the morning, but he did feel rested. In fact he felt more rested since this whole bizarre chain of events started. He sat up to be greeted by the sweet smells of food on a table not far from the bed and in the corner, Orin and Kaye stood proudly by. 

"Good morning, Julian," Orin said warmly. 

"I hope you slept well, and that you're hungry?" Kaye asked a boyish grin on his face as he eyed all the food on the table. 

"I feel fine and yes, actually I'm famished," Julian smiled in response. 

"Jada brought you a lovely breakfast and she set out the traditional outfit you need to wear today," Kay added. 

Julian moved out of the bed slowly, his abdomen feeling a bit tender, but after some of the abuse Sharren had placed him through, it was very minor in comparison. The Healer informed him that he might be sore with some of the untreated damage that he had suffered with over the last few weeks; it appeared that he was right. Before Julian could rethink sitting down from the sOriness, Orin was at his side, a supportive arm around him. 

"You should rest, Julian. You have a long day ahead of you. Let me bring you your breakfast to you?" he asked, as he helped the young man back into bed, plopping up pillows so Julian could sit up with ease. 

Julian gave an awkward smile, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought," he replied.

"Of course," Kaye and Orin replied, but they knew that Julian was recovering from all the abuse they had been so helpless to prevent due to law and traditions. 

Kaye brought Julian a tray of food and some tea, while Orin brought the outfit the young Prince would need to wear later on today by his bedside. The outfit was not all white like his last one; it was white but crested with all kinds of gems of every color. 

"I'll look like a peacock in that," Julian teased. Seeing that the others didn't get it, he explained to them what a peacock was. 

"Oh, yes, then you will," Kaye replied proudly. "You are being looked upon as a rare jewel that is being added to the Royal house, you should look just as beautiful."

Julian felt a slight blush cross his face and a long over due genuine smile. "Thank you, Kaye. Thank you, both." He said, now softer, for he knew the guilt the two young men felt on his behalf. Though they were both sworn to die for him, he couldn't stand by and let that happen, not if he could prevent it, for his soul just wasn't built that way. 

"You are more than welcome, young Prince. Now, please, eat. It would not due for you to be late," Orin smiled. 

"Of course," Julian replied, and turning his focus on his duty at hand…himself. 

 

****************

"What in the name of the Fates do you think you're doing?" Sharren shouted at his brother as he stormed into Rienowen's private chamber. "How dare you disgrace me…me, your only brother over…over that…that…Human!" he growled. 

"How dare I?" Rienowen replies in mock surprise, then his eyes turn angry, "How dare you! And that Human, as you call him, besides being a great hero to his own people in the world of remarkable healers, he is also the key to the salvation of our people! Or, in you ignorance and barbaric fits have you forgotten that?" he glared. 

"I have forgotten nothing!" Sharren sneered. "You on the other hand seem to forgotten much. What do you think your precious little human will think if he knew why you really chose him?" 

"I'd tread carefully if I were you, Sharren," Rienowen stated in a hushed tone behind gritted teeth. 

"Oh, don't threaten me, brother. I'm tired of living in your shadow and having to suffer with your messes when Father fails to fall for your little 'plans'! Your genetic freak is a weakling, brother! You hear me, a weakling! He couldn't even defend himself against me?" Sharren chuckled darkly. 

"I’m warning you for the last time, Sharren!" Rienowen snarled. 

"Or what? You have already arranged for me to be disgraced in front of the other noble houses? How am I to have a proper career now? But let me warn you…brother! Your precious genetic bargaining chip will pay for your stupidity, this I vow," he growled. 

Rienowen was on Sharren in seconds, his left hand grasping Sharren's shirt, hoisting him onto his toes, his right hand holding his brother's face tightly. "Hear me, Sharren and hear me good. Breathe wrong in Julian's direction and I will make your life so miserable you'll beg me to kill you, do you understand me?" 

Sharren pushed his brother back, only a hint of fear in his eyes, "You can't actually tell me you love that…that thing!" 

"What I feel or don't feel is irrelevant! The future of our people is my goal and that means keeping the treaty with the Alpha quadrant! The fact that you were not 'man' enough to fulfill your duties as a husband is not my doing, but yours!" Rienowen hissed. 

Sharren's eyes narrowed, "You will pay for this indignity, brother. You will pay." With a dark stare, Sharren slowly left his brother's room and exited, his dark plots already alive in his eyes. 

**********

Julian sat quietly in an alcove high above the room where all the nobles and the King sat and listened to the charges against Sharren for not fulfilling his duty as a husband being given by Rienowen. There was some minor arguing, but it was decided that Sharren did fail, and by tradition the duty to up hold family honor fell to the only son left, Rienowen. It was only ten minutes after the judgment was given that Julian was led down to the room, with Kaye and Orin by his side and stood quietly before Ra’Dash once more. 

He could see the hatred in Sharren’s eyes, and did his best to keep his personal amusement and concern to himself. The disjoining was a simple ceremony, and was quickly followed by the bonding ceremony, a smaller version of the original, between Rienowen and himself. This time however, when his lips were brushed by the older man’s his body shivered, but not in fear, like with Sharren, but with delight. He could tell that Rienowen did care for him, and that alone would make things different. 

He stood silently as the nobles left, pleased that all was attended to, and glad to see Sharren leave. No one came up to him to speak to him until after the room was empty except for his new husband and his father. Then the King walked up to him, a warm but concerned look upon his face. 

“I know this has been very confusing to you, and I want to let you know, you are prized here, my son. I hope Rienowen will make a better husband to you than Sharren did.” 

Julian almost thought the King knew what that bastard was doing and had despised it, but then recalled, he was most likely talking about how the marriage was not consummated properly. “I am sure he will,” he replied softly, not sure what else to say. He could feel the King was a good man, but more business oriented like Sharren than the man next to him. 

The King left and Rienowen took Julian’s hand gently, “walk with me?” he asked in a soft pleasant voice. 

Julian simply nodded and followed his new husband, glad that this man didn’t make his skin craw; in fact he rather liked his touch, not to mention he was very nice to look at too. He felt a small blush fill his cheeks, and hoped his husband hadn’t noticed, but by the amused look in his eyes, he had. 

“Nervous?”

“A little,” Julian replied, glad that Kaye and Orin were near by, and then that fact that they were near made him even more nervous, for he couldn’t…not if they were there. He took a cleansing breath to calm his nerves, as he was led through the halls into a beautiful garden. In the center of the garden was a large white tent, and outside it at a discreet distance were musicians playing lovely soft music. 

Julian was led to the outside of the white tent where Rienowen ordered his shadow’s along with the others to remain outside. Then Julian was swept off his feet and laughed, for he never saw this coming as he was carried into the large tent, to see the beautiful large bed in the center, filled with soft white blankets and pillows. There was so much white, that he stood out like a golden grain of sand on paper as he was placed gently down in the center of the bed. 

Rienowen looked down at his husband and gave a reassuring smile, “I wish we were granted the time to know each other better, for I do so wish this to be special for you,” he said as he caressed golden skin, feeling its warmth beneath his touch. He could see that Julian was nervous, but not afraid of him, this made him feel better. “We’ll take it slow,” he said softly as he leaned in and kissed the firm soft lips he desired for so long. 

The kiss was slow and loving, and Julian couldn’t help but respond, for his new senses could feel how much this man desired him, and it brought him comfort and a desire of his own. He didn’t love this man, but he did see a possibility that they could make each other happy, for there was mutual care and respect, and that was a thousand times more than what he had with Sharren. 

Slowly he felt his cloths being removed, each touch gentle while stirring his passions higher and higher. Soon, slow wasn’t good enough as he wrapped his arms around the strong body above him and pulled it closer to him, for he wanted to be loved by this man, and he had to let him know, but his mouth was too occupied to be used for talking. 

Quickly he could feel that Rienowen got the message, for the pace had sped up, and now every touch was filled with more need and desire. Julian was feeling overwhelmed, for his new senses were also picking up his husband’s desire and it flooded his own, bringing his body to new heights with each touch. 

Rienowen had never had such a responsive lover and it excited him more to see how he was pleasing his husband. The slender beautiful body was moving beneath him with such joy and passion, he couldn’t get enough of it, and being free by his husbands response, to show him all his love, he did so, taking him, the way he should have been taken that first night. 

Having his husband within him felt good, and soon Julian found himself crying out his ultimate pleasure while his husband did the same. Soon it was all he could do to breathe, for it had been so intense, his body wanted to shut down in response, but he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of contentment that filled him. Feeling the warmth of the body next to him, he snuggled close to it, finding a strong chest that made an excellent pillow. The sound of music filled the air as he fell asleep, feeling safe and cared for, and that things were going to be very different from now on. 

**********

Julian stretched like a cat, letting his body slowly wake to the warmth of the sun that cascaded upon him. Slowly he opened his eyes and felt warmth fill him inside as well as outside and curled up with in the soft gold and white comforter that lay upon his bed. He yawned slightly and turned toward the double doors that acted like window to the bedroom that he and his husband had been sharing for almost three months. He smiled, for though he would always love Garak, Rienowen was proving to be a good man and a good husband, and Julian felt as happy as he thought he ever could out here away from his home. 

He rose slowly, noticing that his husband must have arisen earlier and once again saw fit to let him rest in; this brought a smile to his face. He didn’t recall him entering their bed last night, but since he had promised, he had to have been there. He then moved out from the warmth of the plush bed and gathered up his soft white robe and made his way to the double doors and opened them in order to greet the morning. The terrace looked upon the garden, the same garden that they had first shared a bed together and started their lives together. Julian leaned against the door jam, looking into the horizon sky, seeing all the colors that the alien sun brought to the morning sky, and as the golden rays caressed his face, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift…the only moment of the day where he would let his heart sing out for his love…Elim. 

The moment was brief as he recalled his duty and that having experienced worse, he was very lucky to have Rienowen as a husband to share his life with. The older Prince not only treated him with loving respect, but shared with him all the aspects of what duties faced the next in line to rule the Arabus people, and even took Julian’s opinions to heart, listening even, on a few occasions. Rienowen even sanctioned Julian’s request to learn about Arabus medicine, and seemed pleased that Julian took to the studies with great eagerness. In fact, Julian truly felt there was nothing he could do short of an act against his own nature that would displease his husband…that is, except making mention of visiting his home. 

Rienowen was never harsh when Julian had asked about visiting his parents, but strongly discouraged it, and as he said, ‘regretfully’ disallowed it. Julian was upset by this, but not as much as he wanted to be, for seeing how upset it made Rienowen to deny him, touched him. So last night he went to him and asked him why. 

“It is too dangerous, that is why. Not only because of what the Founders may and try to do, but my brother has…friends, dark friends, and I can not protect you as well as I can here; I’m truly sorry, but I must, as your husband, do ‘all’ that I think best to keep you safe, please understand this. Though I promise, as soon as it is ‘safe’ I will take you to visit your home personally,” Rienowen stated, reaching out and caressing his love’s golden cheek, then let his hand stray into long dark curls of his beloved’s hair. 

Julian could understand this, “All right, I will not ask again anytime soon.” Julian couldn’t maintain any anger toward this man, for he could feel his heart was true, though guarded. Julian chalked it up to the fact that Rienowen had so many things to contend with, and so never pressed the matter. Julian couldn’t help but smile, for he could also sense his husbands growing arousal, and felt the heat of a blush fill his cheek. “I also wish you did not have to go this night to meet the Elders of TorS’Jday,” Julian whispered in a tone that he knew vibrated through his lover’s body like fire. 

Rienowen looked deep into passion filled dark eyes and thanked the Sisters that watched over him and his people for this joy they brought to him, then sighed, “I wish I did not have to go either, but Father has commanded it, therefor I must, my sweet one. But know, I will not stay the night away from your side, for even if the hour is late, I can not rest without your soul nearby to comfort mine.” 

Julian did blush and gently placed his hand on top of his husbands that still rested upon his face, “Then I shall not rest until you return,” he replied in a husky voice and leaned in and kissed his husbands lips with a gentle promise of more. “Until tonight.” 

“Tonight, my sweet one, tonight…” 

Julian felt a very content sigh fill him, for things had been very good, and he was sure with time they could get even better. He tightened his robe around him and started back into the bed room when his door was opened abruptly by all people Kaye and Orin. “What…?” he started to ask, for he was startled and this was very much out of character for them. 

“I beg your pardon my, Prince,” Orin stated with a quick bow, “But time is of the essence, we must get you away from here,” the slightly older of the two Tanall said swiftly as he moved to the closet. 

“Why…whatever for?” Julian asked for he was quite confused and could sense their urgency. “What’s happened?” 

Kaye was gathering traveling clothes and placing them on the bed only to stop and look at Orin in response to the young Prince’s question. Then with great reluctance, “Your husband, Prince Rienowen…is dead.” 

Julian felt himself pale, and would have stumbled to the floor had Orin’s strong arms not caught him and helped him to a chair. “What? No! No, that’s not…” he couldn’t think, for he was just realizing just how much he was coming to care for his husband. He stared off into the distance for a moment, then sensing the urgency once more he looked up, “what happened, and why are you whisking me away?” 

Orin gave Kay a nod to keep packing as he moved back to Prince Julian’s side and knelt before him. “Your husband was murdered my Prince, by the hands of his very own brother, though the only proof in such matter is by the sole Tanall that is sworn to silence. However, he was ordered by Prince Rienowen himself to speak to us and the Prince’s last orders where that you were to be taken home, and kept out of the hands of Sharren at all cost; he died before further orders could be given in regards to informing anyone else. I swear my Prince, we will ‘not’ fail you again in this matter,” Orin vowed and gave a nod, then rose to his feet to continue packing. “I have quietly sent for Jada to join us, and by the Prince’s last command, the Healer DoShum to accompany us as well. All is being prepared but we must act quickly, so if you would please my Prince, dress in traveling clothes, we must go. 

Time itself had taken on a new form for everything either moved like a snail in winter or faster than an eye could blink, as Julian’s world was turned upside down one more time. Dressed in warm comfortable clothes befitting his station, he was escorted out of the room that was the source of his happiness for the past three months, down narrow halls and into back passages and down side alleys to a ship that lay in waiting. 

Julian was placed in a large comfortable seat in the tiny vessel, as he saw many of Rienowen’s personal guards along with Jada, Healer DoShum, and his Tanall enter inside, and the hatch closed. He wanted to ask so many questions, but his mind was now numb from the activities and still in denial that his husband was dead. His mind recalled his husband’s promise to keep him out of Sharren’s hand no matter what, but if Rienowen was dead…

“The treaty!” Julian shouted with concern. “I can’t go.” 

“With all due respect, your Highness, you cannot stay,” Healer DoShum stated in response. 

“No, you don’t understand, without a marriage between the Arabus people and the Federation there won’t be a treaty…” Julian started to say, but was quieted by Healer DoShum’s gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I must tell you, young Prince, that things are not so simple,” the older man stated, his eyes looking dark and with much concern. 

Julian took a moment and realized that this was the longest the older man had ever touched him since they first met three months ago, and a strong wave of concern and guilt filled Julian. He looked up into the older Arabus’ eyes, “What are you not telling me?” 

“Listen careful and I will explain, though I would have thought…” DoShum sighed and moved closer to the young man, “Rienowen should have told you, but in his place I shall speak, and you will understand.” 

**************

Ben Sisko stood by the air lock, still stunned that the station was being visited by a member of the Royal Arabus family, and though he was sure it was Julian, he received no confirmation so stood silently and waited, along with Kira Nerys, and Odo. 

The airlock doors rolled away and seeing Julian immerge was a reliefe to Ben Sisko, but seeing that the young man was very upset tossed him off balance once more. “Julian…your highness,” he said, stepping forward to greet Julian. 

Julian took a moment and gathered himself and looked at Ben and Kira and Odo, “It’s good to see you, I only wish under different circumstances. You need to inform the Federation President that…that my husband is dead.” 

Kira gasped, “Sharren is dead?” 

Julian’s eyes turned to ice at the mention of the name, “No, Sharren is not dead.” Then he recalled that they would not have been informed of the change, “Long story short, there was a change and I was…remarried to the older brother Rienowen, who has been killed by Sharren, though there is little proof in the matter. There is more, but I do not wish to go into it here in the hall,” he stated. “If you don’t mind?” he gestured if he could continue forward. 

“Of course, your Highness,” Ben stated, using the formal title seeing other Arabus present. “I’ll make arrangements for your stay. How long do you think you’ll be here?” 

“Forever if I had it my way,” Julian growled under his breath, then looked at Ben, “possibly five or six months, though I may wish to travel to Earth during that time, at the moment I am not sure.” 

“Of course,” Ben stated, seeing there was a lot more going on and now wasn’t the time. “If you need anything…?” 

“Thank you, Ben,” Julian replied and then moved off, his steps strong, showing he was very upset about something. 

Two guards remained at the airlock, as the others’ besides the two Tanall that followed Julian stood by Captain Sisko. “Ah, Major Kira will see that you are all settled,” Ben stated politely, hoping to catch up with Julian and find out what was going on. He gave a polite nod and then left. 

************

He sat quietly staring at the material in front of him; it was not the first time he was behind in his orders, for he found it difficult to concentrate. His love was light years away, married to another, and he so desperately wanted to go there and steal him away, but it would not be only those directly involved that would pay for his actions, but the entire Alpha Quadrant and he knew his beloved Julian would not want that. He gave a heavy sigh and attempted to work once more when he heard the chime of his front door sound. 

He moved from his untouched work and headed out to see who wanted to annoy him today and stood stunned as his eyes rested upon the face of the man he cherished more than life himself. He had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, “Julian?” 

Julian stood still for a moment taking in the view of his love, the one he knew he could trust no matter what anyone said about him, he knew and he needed him now more than ever. In seconds flat he raced forward and once more was embraced in strong loving arms and now could feel all his Elim’s love for him flow through him, his gifts more mature over the months away. He didn’t say a word, he knew he didn’t have to; Elim could feel his distress and would love him without question. 

Elim Garak felt his love’s body begin to tremble and could feel how upset his love was, and wrapped his arms tightly around the frail body of his Jahkim. He looked up and saw the two Tanall who he was familiar with standing just outside the doorway, making sure they would not be disturbed. “Jahkim, what is wrong?” he asked, though he placed a loving kiss on Julian’s hair, to let him know how much he was loved and wanted. 

“Everything,” Julian cried softly. “I…I thought I could trust him…” he sobbed softly. 

“Prince Sharren?” Elim could feel that was the wrong name to speak at the stiffness he felt from Julian under his touch. 

Julian jerked back his head and looked at Elim, “No, that bastard was just what I said he was. He fucking raped me on our wedding night! And he continued too…” Julian was finding it hard to speak, he had never talked about the abuse, not even with Rienowen.

Elim’s eyes went dark at hearing that his beloved had suffered at the hands of that…excuse of a living being. “My dearest, why had you not sent for me or come home…?”

“I couldn’t there was too much at stake,” Julian replied. “But Rienowen, his older brother realized what was happening and put a stop to it, had the marriage annulled but I had to marry him instead.”

“Did he…?” 

“No,” Julian sobbed. “He was a good and kind man and I thought…” he fell back into Elim’s arms. “I thought I could trust him,” he sobbed again. 

“If he has harmed you, I will kill him right after I squeeze the life out of his brother,” Elim vowed. 

“He’s already dead, Elim. Sharren killed him, but there is no proof, and now he will seek to be King.” 

“I don’t understand, love?” Elim asked, wondering if his beloved had fallen in love with the other man. It would hurt to know this, but he would accept it. 

Julian looked up into Elim’s loving eyes, “You wouldn’t lie to me not when it really counted, would you?” 

Elim Garak saw the need in his beloved’s eyes, “Never,” he vowed softly. 

“He told me he wanted to keep me safe and out of Sharren’s hands, but he didn’t tell me how, he…” Julian couldn’t speak and curled in tighter into Elim’s embrace. 

“What did he do?” Elim asked softly wanting Julian to feel safe and able to tell him. 

“I’m three months pregnant, Elim, and I didn’t even know it,” Julian replied in hushed whisper. Then he looked up at his love, “He had the baby conceived between the two of us, in a lab, and then while I was unconscious had it implanted in me…and didn’t even tell me, much less ask me. I’m carrying the heir to the Arabus throne, Elim, and Sharren will want us both dead if he is to make claim to it himself. For as it stands now, since Rienowen had been a true husband, I and the child stand in Sharren’s way to the throne of Arabus, regardless if I want it or not. Rienowen didn’t discuss any of this with me…he didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth, and now…” 

Elim hugged his beloved tightly in his arms. “Don’t worry, Julian, we’ll get through this together, I promise.” 

“Oh, Elim, I don’t want to go back, I want to stay here with you forever,” Julian cried, his body becoming heavy with exhaustion. 

Elim felt it and gently lifted Julian in his arms and took him to the back where he had a small cot he would lay down on from time to time and placed Julian down gently only to see that Julian was already fast asleep. He pulled out a soft thick blanket and placed it over Julian and then moved quietly to the front of the store and opened the doors so the Tanall could enter in, as he closed up shop. He looked at Kaye and Orin, he could tell from the first time he met them that they were good men, and by the determination in their eyes, would do anything to keep Julian safe, but why not completely safe? “Why did you let Sharren hurt him?” he asked, his voice quite, but close to deadly. 

Kaye looked angered, but Orin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “We did not ‘let’ anything happen. Prince Sharren forced Prince Julian to order us to not interfere, and by law we could not. But now that his former husband, Prince Rienowen has ordered us to keep him and their child safe, no one and nothing will harm him again, this we both have vowed.” 

Garak sized up Kaye and Orin and nodded with approval, since he knew they understood his relationship with Julian, they were not stupid. “Then you must tell me all you can about Prince Sharren and your peoples ways, for it is the only way I can aid in keeping my Jahkim safe.” 

The two Tanall looked at each other, knowing that the Cardassian was using a possessive term to their Prince, and they also knew that young Julian had chosen this man long before duty chose him another. They nodded to each other, then Orin looked at Garak, “I will tell you all I can were my vow’s will not stop me. However, Jada is the one that can school you on all else you may need to know, she is with the Healer DoShum at the moment.” 

“Very good,” Garak nodded. “Together we shall keep Julian safe, for I have a feeling it is not only the Arabus Prince that we have to concern ourselves with along with the Founders, but the Federation, they will not want to see the treaty broken, and though I do not know this Sharren, I can count on the fact that he will try to do just that unless Julian is forced to return within his grasp.” 

“That cannot be allowed to happen,” Kaye stated with concern. “Prince Julian is strong, but Prince Sharren has many who would do the young Prince harm.” 

“Let me ask you, do you think the King will be of any help in this matter?” Garak inquired. 

Orin and Kaye were silent for a moment, and then Orin spoke, “I do not think so. The King was led to believe it was an accident, for the only witness is vowed to silence by our order, though he was ordered by Prince Rienowen to speak to us.” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Garak states with concern. “Why would Rienowen take his last order to allow his Tanall to speak and not include his Father, surely he would want him to know the truth?” 

“The Prince did not have breath to give more orders, he barely was able to order what he did,” Kaye replied. 

“Very well,” was all Garak would say, for he would not share his suspicions at this time, for he did not know these people well enough to know if their motives were as clear as he may think. He was sure that Kaye and Orin would give their life for Julian, and that made them friends in his book. “Julian is asleep in the back. Keep watch while I see what arrangements have been made,” Garak stated, and then left, knowing that Julian was as safe as he could be at the moment. 

(End of Part 7)


	8. Chapter 8

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and more to Julian’s surprise then anyone else, the Federation President had stood by him, even in light of all that was at stake; after being informed of all that happened. So the treaty between the Alpha Quadrant and the Arabus people was in a fragile state; as the King constantly demanded that his grandson and his son-in-law be returned. Julian refused and was glad that he wasn’t being harassed too much about it. Of course he was harassed, threatened…somewhat, but the Federation President, Captain Sisko, and his friends…especially his love Elim stood by him. 

Odo was on constant vigil as was Orin and Kaye, for there had been several attempts on Julian’s life, not only by the Founders, but some Arabus that were loyal to Sharren, even if it meant their death and the attempts continued and even grew as he became closer and closer to his due date...

“That was the twentieth one,” Odo stated flatly as he stood by a shaken Julian who was wrapped in Elim’s arms, and closely protected by Orin and Kaye, the younger man having taken a few cuts, but was well. 

“Why don’t they just let me leave…vanish somewhere,” Julian sobbed, for not only had this attempt been a close one, but his emotions were all over the place with the baby so close to being born and he was so filled with mixed emotions; especially since he could feel everyone else’s emotions including the child’s… the baby centered him at times and for that he was glad; just like Elim did. He had finally informed Elim of the ‘gift’ and that he was told not to share it outside of family, and since he loved Elim, he was family in his book, and this made it much easier for his Cardassian lover to understand his emotional outbursts. “I don’t want the damn throne, Sharren can have it!” he sobbed. 

“You can’t mean that!” Kay replied, his own emotions raw, “You don’t mean you would let that murdering beast take control of our people…do you?” he asked, his heart pleading in his words as well in his eyes. 

Without the gift, Julian would not have felt the pleading and would have ignored it, but Kaye and Orin had been with him for over a year and they were like the brothers he never had before and he loved them dearly. He turned to Kaye, the younger of the two; both young in ways of form, but old in wisdom. He saw the plea and understood it; it ‘was’ the only reason he didn’t take off himself. “No, Kaye, I won’t let that happen,” he stated, knowing it was the right thing, even though it left him feeling helpless and at the mercy of others, he could not let Sharren win. He did not want the throne, and until he found of a way to shift it to another besides his son, or himself until his son was old enough, there would be little choice in the matter. 

“Sharren grows desperate, for once the child is born in the next few days he loses power,” Orin adds calmly. 

“But that only mean’s he’ll be more desperate to kill me and my son,” Julian replied, with a yawn, his emotions raw. 

“My Prince, why will you not let me…” Orin pleaded.

“NO! I will not sink to his level,” Julian snapped, some energy having returned. 

“Jahkim, let Kaye and Odo take you back to rest, Orin can help me get the crib you have chosen from the store, okay?” Garak said as he soothed his love’s shoulders, being very aware of his emotions that he was projecting. He found that if he remained calm and neutral that was all Julian could tell; for as he put it, it was not regular empathy, but more like a sixth sense that was growing stronger and stronger; especially with each attempt. He could now tell when an assassin was even in the vicinity the moment they arrived on the station, but he still needed to be within a certain distance to point them out, as was the case today; the assassin saw his time was up and made a made dash for Julian, but failed, dying on Kaye’s knife; unfortunately, this zealot was wired with explosives, but thankfully the wiring was faulty so only a portion of them went off, causing the minor cuts and scraps they all sported. 

“Yes, that sounds good,” Julian replied easily, wanting to put this behind him, he was tired as was his son; their life force now joined as was typical for Arabus children. 

Garak watched Kaye and Odo take his Jahkim safely down the corridor and walked to the other end before speaking; “you are right, Orin. Sharren will never stop until either both or the child is dead; this cannot be allowed. I know you can do nothing against Julian’s wishes, but I…I have…friends that would more than be willing to…help in this case. I have hesitated in using this method in hops that something could be done or the truth to be revealed, but that has not been the case. I am hoping that you could provide me with the necessary information to make this happen…can you?” 

Orin had come to know this Cardassian and understood that like others, he was different than most; but still held a warriors spirit and saw how it flared when his mate was in danger. He had come to see that his Prince was mated to this man, in spirit even if not by vows and saw it was strong. He also knew that Prince Julian was a healer by nature, his compassion had no limits, nor did his skill for caring for others above his own needs…thus what made him a good Prince to serve and protect; and he needed to be protected. “Yes…yes I can give you what you need. I will tell you all I know and hope it is enough; if not, I will do my best to get it for you.”

“Good man,” Elim responded warmly. “Now, try not to think about this when around Julian, his…gift is getting stronger and he…can tell if something is wrong; just remain calm and all will be well. For I promise, this will come to an end once and for all...” 

Orin nodded; he liked this Cardassian…very much. “Anything to serve my Prince.”

“Good, now, let’s get that crib, for Julian may be tired, but he would notice if we didn’t bring it back,” he smiled and lead the way to the shop where the crib had been hand made. 

************

Julian awoke in the middle of the night with a start. He soon felt Elim’s embrace tighten, for even in sleep, the older man was protective of him, but this time it brought him no comfort. “Elim?”

“Hmm?” Garak replied, just staring to realize that his beloved was awake. “Yes?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Garak asked easily, not having a clue as to what his Jahkim is talking about. 

“Why did you go against my wishes and send an assassin after Sharren?” he asked bluntly. 

Garak sat up in bed, a part of him wondering if he had heard correctly, the other part wondering how in the world Julian knew that three days ago, a professional in the Obsidian Order had crossed into Arabus territory to deal with Sharren and his treachery once and for all. He thought about lying, but that was becoming more and more difficult with Julian’s ‘gift’. “It was something that needed to be done,” he finally said, his eyes narrowing on the slim figure lying next to him. “May I ask how…”

“It’s done…Sharren is dead,” Julian said matter of fact, as he kept his eyes upon the ceiling, trying to fathom the extent of his dream and what he had experienced. Jada had once told him that the gift itself was shared among the noble houses, but rarer still was the gift of connection. It was said that those who possessed it was blessed by the Sisters of Fate and only a few among the royal family had ever made mention of having it; they were said to have become the legends of their time. He closed his eyes and thought about how he felt the death blow and Sharren’s last breath echo throughout his own body. Julian also realized that this was not ‘his’ gift but his child’s… Rienowen’s son’s. It also meant that he could no longer deny his fate and that of his son’s. “I have to go back,” he said in a quiet voice, unsure how Garak would take it, and sadly he would be persuaded differently if Garak protested, for his mind and his destiny was set. 

Garak sat there in bed silently. He had a strange fear envelop him moments ago, and hearing Julian’s calm declaration that he was once again leaving, he understood it. Julian was leaving DS9 and he was ‘not’ coming back. “If it is what you must do,” he found himself replying in a controlled whisper. He could sense that there was no room for discussion in this matter. Whatever force that allowed Julian to sense Sharren’s death was also the one that moved him now. “When?”

“In the morning.”

Garak simply nodded, not knowing if Julian saw him or not. He pulled on all his control to keep from begging Julian to stay, knowing he would simply make a fool of himself to no end. “Can I do…anything…to help?” he finally asked, trying to focus on his beloved’s needs.

“Yes.”

“Just name it?” 

“Come with me.” 

The silence lingered for a small eternity before Garak spoke, “Love, I want to be with you more than anything, but I’m not sure…” he gave a soft sigh, “Things on Cardassia is difficult at the moment, I…I…” Damn, how did he explain that he could no more abandon his homeworld in times of trouble than he could Julian, but yet, he was being asked to choose and abandon one. He knew in his heart he wanted Julian, but he was also unsure how he would be received on the otherside. From what he was able to tell from Jada, Orin and Kaye, not very well. Royals had a high standard to live by, and marry by, and he was more than sure he didn’t live up to that code by any manner. 

Julian slowly got up from bed, and grabbed his robe that didn’t quite close well due to his pregnancy. “The choice has to be yours, love. If you want to be with me, than it will have to be there…I’m…sorry, but I no longer have a choice,” he stated, a few tears now falling down his cheek.”

Elim moved from the bed and around to embrace his beloved, “You have nothing to be sorry for. This was my doing…?”

“No, the death of Sharren was only the catalyst to what deep down I knew had to happen. My son is their future…I can not deny it or risk an entire world’s culture to fight against it. I can only hope that the King will live to a ripe old age so I never have to step in his shoes. It will be difficult as it is to raise a child with such high expectations and not have another Sharren as a result.”

Garak caressed Julian’s face, “That is just not possible, for unlike Sharren or his father from what you have told me, you my love, are too good hearted and too compassionate to deny your son’s heart. Besides, he’s part you…it’s impossible for any part of a Bashir to be any less than perfect,” he teased. He was delighted to see the slight flush over his lover’s cheek, highlighted by the starlight outside their window. He leaned in and captured Julian’s lips with his own, and the kiss was full and loving; but Julian broke free too soon. 

“No, Elim, I can’t. I…If I do, I won’t be able to leave…and I must,” he stuttered, and pulled from Garak’s arms and moved to the door and passed through them, his voice echoing to Orin who was a wake, that they were leaving first thing in the morning.

“Where to, my Prince?” Orin asked in order to make proper preparations. 

After a long silent pause, “Home.” 

Though Julian’s words were soft as they penetrated the doors to the bed room, they rang loud like a death knoll upon their relationship, and Garak for the first time in ages, sat on the bed and cried. His heart was torn, to be with his love, even if it would cause great difficulty for him or to remain and tend to the duty he had sworn ages ago; the care of his world, Cardassia. 

**************

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Sisko asked as he stood with Julian near the airlock to the same tiny ship that brought him here months ago. “I’m sure…”

Julian raised a hand to forestall anymore comments, and gave a small smile, “Ben, as much as I wish to stay, I cannot. When I agreed to this marriage, I knew there was a price to pay…and now that Sharren is dead, the threat to my child is gone…but the burden is doubled. He is the only heir to the throne and the Arabus people do not deserve their form of leadership tossed into chaos because of my selfishness. I may no longer practice as a healer, Ben, but I do still believe in my oaths, and in a way, they are now my patients and…well, I have to do what is best for them…and for the Federation. The Arabus are the only one’s that can keep the Founders at bay, we need them and they need…me,” he said, caressing his unborn child. 

Ben nodded his understanding, “Are you sure Sharren is dead?” he asked with concern. “I mean, no word has reached us…?”

“I know it just as much as I know Odo is lurking on the wall over there,” he gestured with his head, a small smile reaching his eyes at the security measures his friends were taking for him. “I don’t pretend to understand all that is happening after bathing in that stuff, but I have been told it is normal for…some to develop the gifts I have. I know I should have mentioned them sooner, but was told not to. However, they are growing strong and as the…” he stopped from referring to them as ‘the Arabus’ people, rethinking his words, “I mean, my people state,” he corrected, seeing a spark of approval in Orin’s eyes, “As the gifts grow strong so does the responsibility that coincides with them. So…I know Sharren is dead, and I know, I have to go. I also…” he sighed heavily, “I also know that it will be some time before I return,” he finally stated. 

Ben could see the situation for what it was, Julian was doing what he always had done, his duty to those that needed him. Now it was more than just the Federation, but the Arabus Nation. “I know I speak for us all when I say we’re going to miss you…Prince Julian,” he stated formally, giving a small bow, then a warm smile. 

“As I you…Captain Sisko,” Julian replied, giving a similar bow and smile. Then mustering up his courage he turned and entered the airlock, not showing the heart ache that filled him. He would miss Garak…more than anyone could imagine, for he knew the Cardassian was his soul mate…no other would ever do. He would return, take on his duties and raise his son…alone. 

He walked down the small corridor of the ship to the back where a small place had been prepared so he could be more comfortable during the long travel back to Arabus territory, only to stop dead in his tracks. There fluffing his pillow was Garak! 

“Elim?” 

Garak turned and smiled lovingly, “My Prince,” he bowed, thought his eyes never left Julian’s. “I knew you would be tired since you have not slept long, so I was just fixing your bed…”

Julian rushed forward and stopped short, just in front of Garak, “Elim…what…” he could not believe he was here. “What about Cardassia?” he asked, not sure what to think, though he dared to hope. 

“Cardassia has others who love it and will save it…you my dear…have me, and if I have any say in the matter always will,” he vowed. 

“Oh, Elim,” he cried softly as he hugged the man he loved tightly. “I love you!” Julian held Garak close then after a long minute leaned back, “But…they will never permit…”

Garak placed a loving finger over his lips, “They can say little about a Prince who is wise enough to surround himself with loyal servants, especially his Gadal,” Garak smiled, “I believe that is what Jada called it, meaning personal body servant.”

Julian’s eyes did not reflect the lighten mood Garak’s did at hearing this, “You are my love, my soul, not some…some servant!” he growled. “I won’t…”

Once more Garak hushed his love gently, glad that Orin and Kaye knew the truth, for no one else would ever be allowed to touch Julian again, this they all vowed, as he gently cupped a hand over Julian’s mouth. “Love, listen,” he stated firmly, then removed his hand when he saw Julian nod he would do so. “I know you don’t like the idea of my role in this matter, but it is the ‘only’ role I can have and still be with you…and with you is where I belong, love. If playing the role of servant is the price I must pay to be next to you for the rest of my life…I chose to do so. You are my life, Jahkim, I could not live another day without you…and perhaps in time…?” he shrugged and kissed his love’s lips gently. 

Julian felt his eyes sting at the sacrifice Garak was willing to give for him…them. “I…I love you, Elim,” was all he could say, for he knew Garak was right. The Arabus would not tolerate their Royal family to marry anyone too far outside their scope of things, as a Cardassian was, nor tolerate him openly as Julian’s lover. If they were to have a life, it would be, ironically, in secret; Garak once more undercover. “My heart and soul are yours, Elim Garak, and I vow that from this moment on, I will do all I can to make this sacrifice something you will not regret.”

Garak smiled lovingly, “I won’t regret it, Love. Not so long as we are together. Now, I believe you are going to rest while I over see your belongings and speak with Jada. I wish to make sure I am properly suited to be your Gadal,” he bowed sweetly, the wink making it less an act of servant to master. Then when he raised he helped Julian to lie down and caressed his hair until Julian closed his eyes and fell a sleep before exiting. 

Julian felt loved and safe as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with visions of the future…his son Rene playing with a little half Cardassian girl…his daughter Emily, as he sat next to his love, happy that his people opened their hearts not only to him, but his soul as they started upon a new age for all…blessed by the hand of fate, for they believe that if opening their hearts and minds was the price to making their Prince, happy, and their world secure…they’d happily pay it. Julian shifted to his side, subconsciously sure that this was just exactly how things were going to be as he slept and dreamed great things for his people…Arabus and Federation alike. 

The End


End file.
